


Squish Beans

by SilverQuills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans run a coffee shop, Domestic Life AU, Eventual Smut, Lions are now Cats, M/M, cats force meeting, coffee aint the only thing hot, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Lance and Keith never would have met if it wasn't for their deep love for cats ... and then the cats themselves





	1. I'm A Cat Person

The outstretched fingers of the sun grazed Lance’s face, waking him from his slumber. Picking the dirt from his eyes, the 18-year old slowly rose from his bed, which was a few inches too small for him. He didn’t really live with anyone since he moved out for college which he wasn’t pleased with since he never liked being alone. He felt lost and depressed a while back and he never knew why. That is until one day, he got lucky.

_He was walking by a local coffee shop when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Looking down, Lance realized it was a cardboard box. It was worn out, edges torn and wet but something else caught his attention. The box started moving, giving the dark- skinned boy a mini heart attack. He began to relax when he heard a delicate purring coming from it. Kneeling over, Lance slowly opened the box to reveal a small gray kitten, the blue of her eyes giving off a subtle bluish tint in her fur. Suddenly, Lance felt more at home than he ever did in months **. I think I’ll call you ‘Blue’.**_

Lance walked out of his bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. He needed to wash off the overnight face mask he had on. His original plan backfired when he found his cat sleeping in the sink.

“Oh, come on, Blue. I need to wash this off or I’ll break out,” the cat stretched in response but still made no effort to get out. Not wanting to disturb, Lance begrudgingly opted to wash his face with the shower head on the smallest nozzle setting. As careful as he was, Lance knew that no matter what he did, his shirt would end up soaked. Groaning, he started to strip down and take a cold shower. It was really hot that Saturday morning and he always felt more comfortable when he was cold. It didn’t help that his air conditioning broke a week before and hasn’t been fixed since.

Once he was done, he realized that Blue never left her bed (aka the sink).  Blue wasn’t like a lot of cats since she loved the water. More often than not, Lance would have to give blue a bath while he was showering. At least it didn’t waste water. He was a poor college student and he needed to save resources anyway.

Lance decided to bring his blue Raglan shirt for after work. He hated being a store clerk but at least he could schedule enough time to do his school projects. Besides, if any pretty faces walked through the door, there was no harm in flirting a little. It was kind of his job to interact with the customers anyway.

He finished his morning shift rather early that day since the manager called in with a family emergency. You didn’t have to tell Lance to leave twice. As soon as he heard the instruction to go home, he was out the door. It was still hot at around 11 am so he thought that a cold Frappuccino was a good idea. It was a good thing his favorite coffee shop was local and right around the corner from his apartment.

The moment Lance walked into "Altean’s Brew", he felt a wave of cool air hit his face. _Man, did that feel good._ It was surprisingly empty since it was close to rush hour but that’s why he loved this coffee shop. It never had more than a few patrons and it was never packed to the brim. He made his way to the counter and was already feeling the room get hotter. His eyes were met with ones that looked almost purple in hue. _Is that even possible_? Lance’s gaze trailed up to his hair, tied in a small ponytail near the nape of his neck. Then going down to see a black shirt and a pink waist apron.

“So, what can I get you?” Lance snapped out of his trance to make eye contact with the clerk. Fumbling over his words, he was about to make his order when someone nearby made it for him.

“Grande Frappuccino, feeling Mocha today, Lance?” a familiar woman’s voice erupted from Lance’s right.

“You know me, Allura,” The tall, dark and beautiful owner of the shop nodded to the clerk, who followed without hesitation.

Allura led Lance to an empty table, not that he was doing anything and it wouldn’t hurt to ogle at the cutie making his coffee. He was mostly blocking out whatever his "sort of caretaker since he moved in" was saying but she followed his attention easily.

“His name is Keith, in case you’re wondering.”

“What?”

“I’m not blind, Lance. He’s new and he’s gay so just get on with it.” Lance must have looked like a deer in headlights at this point but it was too late. From the corner of his eye, he could see movement coming towards him. Keith arrived with the drink Lance (Allura) ordered. Reaching for his wallet, Allura slapped his hand.

“It’s on the house. I haven’t seen you in a few days,” shrugging, Lance took a sip of his drink. He raised his eyebrows quizzically when he heard Keith ask with concern, “is something wrong?”

“It’s… Perfect. I usually hate having a lot of bitterness from the coffee,” taking another sip through his straw, “It’s great!”

“Well, I figured you had a bit of a sweet tooth. Thanks for proving me right.” Just like that, Keith walked away before Lance could properly ask for his name (even if he did know it).

It was already 5 minutes to 12 and he needed to get home. Blue would hate it if he was late. Checking his phone, he made a hasty good bye to Allura before running out of the shop. Too bad he couldn’t see the small smile on Keith’s face.

Lance was just in time so he didn’t have to face the wrath of Blue tearing up his pillow cases again. He calmed down and started preparing Blue’s milk. It took him a few minutes to realize that he didn’t hear her meowing when he walked through the door, didn’t feel a brush of fur against his leg, not even see a trail of wet paws on the floors. Lance was frantic. He checked the bathroom, the bedroom and even his work station. He was calling out to her when he finally noticed a strong breeze coming from the living room. The window was wide open.

Blue was missing.


	2. Hey There Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some klance fluffiness

Keith finished his shift a little late that day but it was fine. He graduated from college a little early for being a genius so he didn’t really have anything else to do. Apparently, some guy named Hunk got sick the night before and his girlfriend had to call in for him. Either way, his little feline buddy was a little too much too handle at times and he liked having a break from it. Red was probably just acting out from having no playmates but it was still annoying.

Going into his apartment building, Keith noticed something moving in the bushes nearby. He was ready to defend himself but quickly saw the figure coming into the light. It was a gray cat with what looked like a blue collar.

“Hey, where did you come from – uh - girl?” Keith bet down to pick up the cat but didn’t look like she needed to be brought inside _in that way_. Upon closer inspection, the collar had a tag and license.

“Blue, huh? Oh, you live here, too. I guess your owner must be looking for you.” Keith stood and opened the door for Blue. Ladies go first, after all. It was nice that Blue knew exactly where to go but it was weirdly close to his apartment. It was getting scary when she started scratching against a door that Keith thought was his. It took more than a few moments for him to realize that it was the door _across_ his. About 2 minutes later, there was still no answer so Keith thought that maybe he could host her until her owner got home.

“Why don’t you stay with me until your owner gets here?” Blue turned her head to Keith and walked to his door. She seemed to be more interested in what was behind it than the one showing her inside. As soon as he opened it, Blue ran inside and made a beeline towards something out of view. Craning his head slightly, he could see his cat interacting with Blue. It looked like they were friends for a long time which made no sense to Keith since they just met.

The black cat was looking pleased with himself and even let Blue touch his red scar that was etched across his back. Sometimes, even Keith wasn’t allowed to pet near that spot. This scene played on until about 9 that night when Blue’s ears perked up and she made her way to the door. She looked really excited and even started jumping for what lied behind the entrance. _I guess it’s time for her to go back._

“Say good bye, Red,” the cat complied and rubbed his face against her neck. It was super cute but her owner needed her.

Keith turned the nob but was shocked to see who was across the hall, sliding his keys into the lock.

“Blue! There you are! I was sooooooo worried about you,” Lance turned his head to the direction she came from and shot up before processing who had her and started yelling, “did you kidnap my sweet little angel while I was ou-?!” He squints his eyes to focus more on his face.

“Aren’t you the guy from the coffee shop?”

The two cat-lovers were frozen as they connected the dots. They’ve met before, and that day no less.

“Um… Yeah. I’m Keith. Keith Kogane.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed from the outburst earlier.

“The name’s Lance McClain. I – uh – heard that you’re new in town.” _Man, I must look like a dork right now_.

“I actually just moved in about a week ago. I don’t know a lot of people here.” Keith looked away, suddenly sheepish in front of the boy he just met.

“Well, you know _me_ ,” Lance held an extended hand to Keith, waiting for a handshake. Keith chuckled and gladly obliged with a firm but gentle grip.

“I’d like to.” The smile he gave just made Lance’s heart melt. _This guy is a lot cuter than I remember_.

“Would you like to come inside? I’m gonna make spaghetti tonight, if you’re interested.” Lance gestured for Keith to come inside but he looked reluctant.

“Could my cat come with me? I wouldn’t wanna leave him alone for too long and –“ Lance interrupted with the brightest smile Keith had ever seen.

“YOU HAVE A CAT??!! Of course, he can come with!” He was really glad to find another cat person within his vicinity. Now, Blue didn’t have to be the only cat in the building.

Lance’s place wasn’t really big but it could hold a few people just fine. There was a decent couch, a TV and a clean breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. In the corner, Red and Blue have made a little nest out of her bed and many toys. Lance loved to spoil Blue a lot. It was a nice place to call home, much better than the relatively unfurnished joke of an apartment that Keith settled in.

“You can sit down. Mi casa es ‘u casa.” Keith proceeded to taking off his jacket before asking, “do you speak Spanish?”

“Not all the time. I don’t like using a language only _I_ know in front of those who don’t.” He pauses while turning on the stove and setting a pot of water over it.

“I like talking _with_ people, not _at_ them.” Keith was finding a lot of new reasons to be around Lance. Lance was nice, attractive and absolutely loved cats. Keith was quietly wishing for Lance to be at least a little into him. If only he knew…

“So, are you studying anywhere or just working right now?” Lance didn’t need to turn to face Keith. He was focused on cooking but it was simple enough to still engage with his guest.

“Working. I just graduated a few months ago.”

“From where?”

“Uh – the piloting course at Garrison.” Lance’s head turned so fast, it looked like it made a full 180- degrees. Keith was oblivious for about a minute until he looked up at his now shell-shocked neighbor.

“What?”

“Dude, I’m studying at Garrison! And piloting? That’s like their toughest course!!” It was interesting to see Lance gawking at Keith. It was pretty easy for Keith to pass the course so he never had the chance to think about how he accomplished something great. Keith could only laugh slightly at how freaked Lance was.

“I guess it was. So, what are you studying?”

“I’m in the same course. That’s how I know it’s super hard.” Lance turned back to his sauce, which looked just about ready.

“Well, if you ever have trouble, I’m just in a knock away.” Keith made an involuntary wink but it felt so natural to him. _That was weird._

“How old are you anyways? I thought you were younger but if you graduated the 4- year course then…” Lance wasn’t being rude. It was a common situation that Keith found himself in due to his East Asian heritage.

“19 actually but no one really believes me,” Lance almost dropped the cooked pasta when he heard the number.

“You graduated at age 19! Did you enroll when you were 15???”

“Aged _18_ and I think I was 16 when I enrolled.” The disbelief on Lance’s face was loud enough to wake the whole building.

“You graduated the toughest 4- year course at the Garrison in 2 years?? And before you reached your twenties?”

“… Yeah,” the chillness in his voice was almost annoying but that was a truly rare feat to pull off.

“You just keep getting more and more interesting. Anyway, the food’s ready.”

It looked and smelled like it came from a gourmet restaurant. If Keith didn’t just see Lance cook it, he never would have believed that it was homemade.

“I’m not the only one getting more interesting here.” Lance took a seat across from Keith so they could continue talking. Keith was bringing a great side out of him and he didn't want it to stop. Slowly, Lance set down the plate and just watched Keith sniff his creation.

Keith was almost drooling from the steaming food placed in front of him… and the spaghetti looked great, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe... get it?


	3. Easy like Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith likes having a good cup of coffee in the morning, but having one with Lance is even better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugar, spice and everything nice for a certain mullet head

Keith and Lance spent hours just talking and eating without a care in the world. They didn’t even notice their cats had fallen asleep, exhausted from their dinner and play time. It was a nice image: Lance and Keith were laughing up a storm, illuminated by a single overhead light while their cats slept in a dim corner, lit only by the moon from the living room window which was now locked tight (Lance was scared Blue would leave again so yeah).

It wasn’t until Lance glanced at his wall clock that he realized it was already 2 in the morning.

“Woah…”

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ve been talking for like 5 hours already.” Keith turned his head to the clock.

“Are you serious? Wow. I guess it’s good that we won’t have work or school tomorrow – erm – today.” They both started laughing at that side step. They were really tired so anything could be funny at their hazy- brain state.

“I really love weekends,” Lance was the first to stop laughing.

“You and me both, Lance.”

“I guess this means good night then,” Keith wasn’t ready to sleep. He was way too awake, in all honesty.

“It doesn’t have to be,” He spoke faster than he could process. He was not hiding his attraction very well, but the boy was tired.

“As much as I’d love to finish this, I need my beauty sleep.”

“You really don’t need it,” Keith wanted to punch himself for flirting this hard.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t see the blush on Lance’s face. It was a lot to process at 2 am and Lance really wanted time to absorb what was going on.

“Ok, I’ll just go. See ya tomorrow.” As quickly as he could, Keith grabbed Red and left a flustered teen planted in the area between his bedroom and his bathroom.

With a smirk on his face, Lance just whispered, “I’m counting on it.”

* * *

 

_There was a bright light shining on Keith’s face. Sitting up, he could see a beautiful blue shore and golden sands. It looked familiar but also different, a certain paradise he remembered only from stories. It seemed like he was alone until he saw something walk towards him. It was a tall, dark man and it looked like he just went swimming._

_‘The water’s great. You should come with me,’ the figure had a voice he recognized but couldn’t pinpoint._

_‘You know I don’t like being outside. Can we go home yet?’ …Home?_

_‘Awww, come on, Keith. You promised me a fun date so enjoy it with me.’ It wasn’t until the figure kissed him that he finally put a name to that face._

_Lance._

Keith’s eyes shot open. Sitting up, he could feel his heart beating way too fast and his lungs losing their ability to hold air. That was a really weird dream but it wasn’t horrible. He actually felt happy when the dream was playing out but it was probably never going to happen.

Keith struggled to get out of bed, suddenly feeling exhaustion flood his body. He picked up his phone to read the time: 07:48 a.m. He woke up way too early so he thought getting more sleep could clear his head. The sun didn’t really agree with Keith but his body clock always had him on his feet before 8:30. His short nap was soon interrupted by a message bing coming from his phone. Looking at the ID, Keith gave a weak smile as if he was looking at the person’s actual face.

_Lance: Morning Keith. Sleep well?_

It was still pretty early but Keith always had a burst of energy when it involved Lance. He noticed it the day before and he was noticing it at that moment, staring at the message Lance sent. Not wanting to waste time, Keith typed out a short response.

_Keith: You could say that. Not much of a morning person tho._

_Lance: You’re up now. Come over and I’ll make us some coffee._

_Keith: Be over in a sec._

_Lance: Bring Red. Blue misses him._

Keith chuckled when he thought of how their cats were playing together the night before. They did seem to get along so he didn’t bother leaving his companion. He changed his shirt to something that seemed cleaner and put on his dark gray joggers before calling Red and going across the hall.

He didn’t even need to knock. It was left open for him to just waltz in on Lance getting their mugs ready. Lance spotted them instantly and waved Keith over to himself.

“Hey, how do you like your coffee? I was gonna make it how I usually do but I wasn’t sure if you like it sweet.” Keith liked that Lance was considerate of others. One of the things he really liked about him.

“Well, I’m a little curious so just make whatever you think I’d like.” Keith took a seat at the breakfast bar: same one he had the night before. Keith rested his chin on his palm, smirking at Lance who realized what he was talking about.

“Okay, first, I don’t know how you made the most perfect coffee I ever had in my life and two, how am I supposed to know how you like it?” Keith just smiled a toothy grin. No way was he going to help Lance in this. Besides, he wanted to know how Lance saw him.

Lance just groaned and took a second to look Keith up and down, trying to analyze something he couldn’t see. It looked really cute to see Lance being so frustrated. Keith was loving it. Lance’s kettle started screaming when things finally clicked in his head. He was going to make Keith’s perfect coffee.

Lance turned his back to Keith, making sure to cover what he was doing. He wanted to surprise Keith in case it was going to end badly. He finished mixing the cup and brought it over for Keith to judge. He took a few minutes to examine the concoction. It was hot, really hot but Keith didn’t seem to mind the burn. It also smelled like your basic instant coffee but there was something about it that seemed different. Keith blew a bit of the steam away before taking a small sip.

“It’s … actually pretty good. Like _really_ good.” Keith took another sip but this time, getting more into his throat. The heat was great for Keith, maybe not for any other person but it made him feel warm inside. The coffee wasn’t too sweet and it wasn’t bitter either but there was some other flavor that he couldn’t quite place.

“Cinnamon?”

“Yeah, you mentioned that the spice made you feel all tingly so…”

“I actually love this! How did you-?”

“I guess I know you better than you think,” Lance interrupted with a smirk gracing his own lips, clearly proud of himself for making Keith look like this.

“Whatever, man. Just drink your coffee.”

“By the way,” Lance started while looking up from his cup, taking a sip, “you should cut your hair. Mullets aren’t exactly stylish or appropriate with the current climate.” Keith subconsciously touched his hair, ruffling the ends a bit in nervousness.

“Would you lay off already? You chewed my ear off enough about it last night.” Keith huffed as he looked away, pretending to be super annoyed (he was but Lance was just too cute).

“just let me cut it. PLEASE.” Lance was really begging at this point. He really hated to see such a gorgeous face be covered by awful hair.

“Uuuuuugh. You really won’t give up, will you?”

“I thought you knew me better than that by now.” Keith had already lifted the brim to his lips before he realized the cup was empty. It was a really good pick-me-up.

After bringing his finished mug to the sink, Keith set himself down on the couch. Rather than watching television, Keith decided that their cats’ escapades were far more entertaining. Red and Blue were wrestling and chasing each other around the living room that didn’t look aggressive. _Cats are really great_. Keith almost didn’t notice Lance taking his seat close to him. They were now both watching their cats being the cute fuzzballs that they were, playing and pouncing to their hearts’ content. It brought a smile to both their faces.

“How did you get Red?” Lance decided to break the silence that was beginning to get a little awkward and … intimate?

Keith didn’t really need to think about it. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

“It was around my last 3 months at Garrison and I was feeling kind of … lost. I was considering just dropping out because I just - I don’t know – I didn’t feel like _that_ was the right course for me. I was walking by the Altean Brew when I heard something out of my field of vision. It was an old cardboard box and it looked like it was there for at least a week. I bent down to check it out but then this black kitten popped his head right out. He seemed reluctant to let me touch him for a few minutes but I wore him down eventually. It wasn’t until I picked him that I noticed the red scar on his back … and another gray kitten with him. I didn’t have enough money to feed them both so I went inside the coffee shop, asked for some milk and brought it out for the kitten in the box. I only hoped that someone would find it before it started raining.” He paused, not looking at Lance, whose attention was glued on Keith’s backstory. “My life changed that day. I stayed at the Garrison, I found a place I could work in, a place to live that was close and,” looking at Red, “I found something to care about. It pretty much taught me how to take care of myself.”

Lance took a minute to look at their cats. Then he raised a question…

“Was this in March?” Keith seemed shocked, to say the least. _Why of all things did he have to ask about the month?_

“Um… Yeah. I guess it was,” Keith watched Lance closely, trying to read his face for any indication of something. Lance just smiled, observing their cats fight over a toy.

“I guess they do remember each other, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Lance just lay back, a chuckle escaping his throat.

“Nothing important.”

Keith just looked up at Lance, knowing full well that there was something he knew that Keith just wasn’t getting. He decided to let it slide and just watch the cats tire themselves out. At least he was spending his Sunday with someone other than Red. It wasn’t long until he dosed off, head leaning on something nice, warm and smelling like coffee.


	4. Another Reason to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can dance but Keith can't  
> some backstory too

Keith woke up to the sound of music coming from behind him. It wasn’t that loud, he was even surprised that he woke up from it at all. He reached over to his phone on the coffee table and unlocked it to check the time: 12:06 pm. Rubbing his eyes, Keith rose up for the second time that day but was quickly full of energy when he turned to where the music was coming from.

There was Lance, a lanky Cuban boy of 18 years, just dancing in the empty space with his cat prancing around him. It wasn’t a dream but hell, did it feel like one. Lance was absolutely mesmerizing, moving to the beat like he choreographed it, never missed a step or paused to think of what to do next. He was a natural and Keith regretted standing up because now, they made eye contact. It felt like eternity for Lance to walk over to Keith, take his hand and say, “dance with me.”

Keith was so not the dancing type, despite his figure being perfect for a dancer. He gave a shy glance to the younger boy before looking away and whispering, “I… can’t dance.”

“No – no – no - no, I cannot allow someone with a body like yours to not be able to dance.” Lance was on a mission and it seemed like only success or death would stop him. If Keith felt a spark before, Lance was just fanning the flames inside him at that moment. It was so damn hot.

Keith inevitably let Lance take the lead and pull him into the “dancefloor.” To say it was awkward would be a great understatement. Keith only stared at their feet, missed every beat and stepped on Lance’s toes constantly but Lance was patient. He gave him tips every now and then until he finally became comfortable enough to tilt Keith’s chin up.

“Look into your partner’s eyes. Trust that you know what you’re doing and everything will be fine.”

To any bystander, the blushes on their faces could probably be seen from space but like many cliché romance scenes, it went by, unnoticed by either of them. It was honestly stupid how they couldn’t just kiss at this moment then, it all just stopped. They stopped moving, the music stopped playing, the cats went into another room and the surroundings just faded away. It was just them in the moment, fleeting and sweet. It took all of Lance’s strength to pull away, fake a smile and tell him what a good job he did.

“I was just gonna order a pizza for lunch. Join me?”

“You don’t need to ask me twice.”

It was really easy to find more reasons to stay.

It was a nice Sunday. Most Sundays were usually quiet and lonely but this one was far from any other. This Sunday was spent with a cute barista and his cat, having fun and making small talk. Lance really liked being with Keith, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was great to have company that wasn’t just his adorable Blue. It wasn’t that he hated being with Blue, quite the contrary, but he just wanted to be able to ask a question and actually hear an answer. Being around Keith was really good for him and he never wanted it to stop.

“So, what do you usually have trouble with?” Lance cocked an eyebrow at Keith.

“At Garrison,” he continued, “like what usually holds your grades back?”

“Oh,” Lance finally understood the question and took a minute to think.

“Probably just the actual flying. I think I do fine and I’ve memorized all the terms and stuff but I just get too nervous for the simulator,” he felt embarrassed admitting his weakness was something so simple. He always acted cocky but inside was an insecure student just trying to get by.

“Well… I have a pretty accurate VR at my place. I was like the teacher’s pet so he gave it to me before I graduated.”

“Damn, dude. You’re really making me feel like I’m in the presence of royalty.” Keith just scoffed.

“Honestly, being around Allura is more like sitting with a queen than anything else.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Allura was in her early twenties but always portrayed a regal aura. Her white hair was always pristine and her dark skin just glowed like smooth chocolate. One couldn’t be in the same room as her without subconsciously feeling like they should be bowing to her. She was a good person, well- educated and self – reliant. She was someone to respect no matter what. The British accent and light blue eyes just sealed the deal. This lady definitely deserved a crown.

“So, how do you know Allura?”

Lance and Allura go way back. He knew her way before he started college and he owed a lot to her.

“It was the summer before I enrolled at Garrison. I had just moved into this apartment and I was feeling a little lonely. I went out and stumbled upon the coffee shop. It looked closed from the emptiness but then this woman came out. She kind of scared me but she just looked me in the eye and asked, ‘would you like a cup of coffee?’ I told her that I didn’t really have the money for it but she just smiled and said it was on the house. It didn’t seem like a good entrepreneurial approach to just offer free coffee to anyone who happened to pass by but I went in anyway. It wasn’t until I got inside that I saw why she told me to come in. My best friend recently got the job as her cook and apparently, he told her about me. He pointed me out as soon as I passed the corner! He still works there but that guy could get a job at any 5- star restaurant.” Lance ended his story and waited for any feedback from his only audience. Keith was lost in thought until he just snapped up like a lightbulb just turned on in his head.

“Oh! You mean Hunk? Yeah, his cookies are the best things I have ever tasted.” Lance went wide-eyed before eventually relaxing. Allura never had more than 3 employees at a time so it shouldn’t have been hard for Keith to cross reference the information he gave him.

“She made me feel like I was home away from home.”

“I know how that feels, Lance. She’s kind of my source of income.” They both just burst out laughing. It’s been a while since they both laughed like that, loudly and a lot.

“At least I know you’re cool with my friends. We should all totally hang out some time.”

“Yeah. That would be nice.”

_If it meant being around him, I would be down for anything._


	5. Taking "Flight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith lets Lance borrow his VR to test him in a simulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post anything on dec 24 and maybe 25  
> merry christmas and happy holidays

The day went by in a blur. The two boys didn’t even have to leave the apartment but it wasn’t like either of them wanted to anyway. Although, something still bothered Lance to no end and it was starting to show. Before Keith could ask about it, Lance just mumbled something almost incoherently.

“I really wanna go to the beach.” Keith tried to contain himself but memories of the dream just came flooding back. He managed to swallow the dry in his throat and suggested, “why don’t we go next weekend? I have nothing scheduled then.”

“As much as I’d love to see your pasty skin burn under the sun, I actually have a simulation _that_ Saturday.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh and blush at that comment about seeing his skin but another idea popped in his head.

“You could always borrow my VR. It’s right across the hall and has the same controls as the one at Garrison.”

 _I almost forgot about that_. “You are a lifesaver. Could we check it out now?”

“It will take about 10 minutes to set up but I don’t have a lot of furniture yet so my place isn’t exactly as homey as this.” Keith made a gesture that pointed around the room but Lance just smiled.

“I’m sure it’s fine and besides, it’s not fair to only hang out at _my_ place.”

Keith knew Lance was right so he just stood and walked to the door. Looking back, he saw that Lance hadn’t followed him to his current location.

“Are you coming or not?” Lance blushed when he finally figured that Keith was going to let him use the VR. Shuffling to his feet, Lance got his keys and made his way to Keith.

“Okay, just don’t get your panties in twist.” Lance had no idea how much he affected Keith when he talked like that.

“Blue, let’s go,” and just like that, the gray cat was on her feet and going towards her owner, Red following close behind.

Keith’s apartment was the same size as Lance’s but it seemed bigger. He didn’t really have a lot of things since he survived on having just enough for himself. He had a small couch and a short table that made up his living room, a microwave and a fridge that came with the place when he got it and 2 more chairs. The bedroom wasn’t much better. It almost looked like a military cadet’s bunk. There was a twin sized bed against the wall and a dresser right next to it. The only other things in the room were a closet and a few posters.

“So, you like Voltron, too?” Lance asked, pointing to one of the posters on the wall.

“Yeah. Wait, ‘too’?”

“I used to watch Voltron back home. Sometimes, the whole family would just have a big Voltron marathon.”

“Sounds fun,” Keith chuckled while going over to the closet and getting the VR together.

“It was.” Keith noticed a drop in his enthusiasm but chose not to press Lance about it. He missed his family and Keith understood that.

“Hey, maybe we could watch it together sometime?” He wasn’t sure if it would help but Lance at least looked a little happier when he made the suggestion.

“That actually sounds fun. Are you done setting it up yet?” The cheery Lance was back but apparently, impatient Lance joined the party as well.

“Just 2 more minutes for the controls to render.”

Sure enough, it didn’t take long for the VR to be ready for use. Lance was excited and maybe he could actually learn something from Keith. He was top of his class and a living legend, after all. Lance didn’t notice that Keith had gone outside and brought the 2 chairs inside for them to use. Keith carefully placed the headset on Lance, led him to his seat and guided his hands to the control panel.

“So, I’m just going to run the last simulation I used and we could just work from there.” He wasted no time in selecting a file in the menu that was labelled “Miami to Atlanta.”

It was like a switch flipped in Lance’s head because the tone of his voice seemed to shift slightly. It wasn’t cheery or kind but serious and almost smug. It was an interesting color on Lance and Keith wasn’t complaining. It was kind of cool even.

“Cleared for take off.”

He was a natural at being a pilot, so what was his problem? Everything else passed by in a blur. It seemed like a seamless flight. The turbulences were compensated and new information was reported to the tower with ease. Keith didn’t bother giving him tips and just let everything play out. When he finally landed, Keith gave his observations.

“I thought you had actual problems. That flight was just fine. Is there something you’re hiding from me?”

Lance paused for a moment, removing the headset but avoiding eye contact. He seemed uncomfortable but decided to tell Keith anyway.

“I – uh – never imagined anyone else with me on the plane before. I always thought that I would be alone and it didn’t matter if I crashed,” Keith’s jaw dropped, “This time, I thought of someone relying on me to land safely.”

“Are you joking?”

“I am very serious, Keith. You being here just changed the whole simulation for me and honestly, I want you there for the next one.”

“Not how I imagined spending my weekend off but okay.”

“Wait, you would really go with me?” Lance had the cutest “are you kidding me?” face

“Yeah. But if you pass, you’re taking me out for dinner, alright?” Keith patted Lance on the back, being both reassuring and just another reason to touch him.

“You got it! Can I do another sim?”

“Sure. Just don’t break it.”

The rest of the night was harmless enough. Lance was having a lot of fun with the simulations and so far, all successes. Keith stayed with him, giving him subtle nudges in the right direction like how to grip the controls without cramping and the best way to keep blood flowing through his legs for long flights. It was nice to think about his time at Garrison and how he aced every simulation. It used to mean nothing to him but Lance gave those memories a newfound purpose.

It wasn’t until Lance heard his stomach grumble that he actually stopped using the VR. Keith just started laughing, which Lance did not like. In a fit of childlike anger, Lance tackled Keith to the ground and just started a little wrestling match. Keith usually didn’t care but Lance brought out a weirdly competitive spirit that consumed all reason. It was a lot of fumbling, stumbling and stomach growling, making Keith just laugh more whenever Lance pinned him to the floor. It wasn’t clear who actually won since they just stopped counting the times they pinned each other after 13. Eventually, they tired themselves out and sat up, panting and sweating from the strenuous activity.

Keith was the first to stand and offer his hand to Lance, who took it willingly. The contact may have lasted a few seconds too long but they really didn’t care. Unfortunately, they tore their fingers away from each other, coughing the awkwardness out of the room.

“So, wanna eat in or …?” Lance was the first to break the silence that stretched between them. Keith didn’t really need to think about his answer. He already knew what it was.

“Definitely in. Your cooking is amazing.”

“Aw, thanks. Probably not as good as Hunk’s but my mom taught me well.”

“Anything beats microwave dinners.” Lance scoffed. _Microwave dinners don’t even count as food._

“Just as long as you feel at home, my work is done.”

_I feel more at home when I’m with you._


	6. I Can't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith initiates something that will change their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's about to get real

Keith had a lot of experience with being a loner. Ever since his parents left him, Keith only ever had his older brother to take care of him. It was a long time since he had seen Shiro but he was sure he was fine. Shiro got a job as an airlines pilot in the previous year and had a lot of flight hours under his belt. He was probably halfway around the world by now. He always thought wherever Shiro was, that’s where home was but he was starting to think otherwise.

Here Keith was, ogling a Cuban boy who was making him dinner twice in a row. He could stay like this forever, just watching Lance move around the kitchen in an angelic grace. He started humming to the music he had playing in the background. Apparently, Lance was one of those people who worked better with a melody. There weren’t any lyrics in the song but it sounded fairly Spanish (if that made any sense).

“You… really like music.” The statement sounded more like a question than anything else, to which Lance replied like it should have been obvious.

“Yeah. Mom liked the idea of forming a little band with us so we all know just about anything with music.” Keith was satisfied with that but Lance was nowhere near done.

“My siblings had better luck with singing or playing instruments. I got better at dancing than they did but I can still remember my other lessons.”

“Lessons? How many things did you learn?”

“We all had the same classes. Dancing, singing and guitar, violin or piano. At least we could choose the instrument.” Lance chuckled, reminiscing some of his best memories practicing and performing with his brothers and sisters.

“So, are you some kind of jack-of-all-trades?” Lance knew it was rhetorical, seeing the subtle glow in Keith’s eyes told him he already knew the answer to his question.

“Oh, you bet your sweet ass that I am.” Keith used up most of his strength trying not to let his squeak escape his chest. _Why do you do this to me?_

It was a good thing Lance had his back turned to Keith because the blush on his face was getting way too hot. He could _not_ believe he just did that. His flirting game was impressive but it usually got the in the way. _Damn it, Keith. Why do you do this to me?_

The awkward silence didn’t stay for long since their meals were finally ready. Calling the plates gorgeous would have been a gross understatement. He prepared medium rare steaks with several steamed vegetables as a side. It was more than enough to make Keith’s mouth water. If the look of the food could do that, imagine what the smell did.

“You’ve gotta tell me how you got this good at cooking.” Keith’s attention was clearly stuck on the plate in front of him, taking generous whiffs of the steaming meat.

“Mom was a good first teacher and I _did_ live with Hunk for a few weeks before I found this place.” Lance wore a huge smile, watching Keith just inhale his food. It made him feel accomplished, more so than he did when he passed all the VR simulations.

“I could teach you, if you want.” Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance, unsure of what he was hearing him correctly.

“Do you mean cooking? Because I think I’ve had enough dance lessons from you.” Lance just looked Keith dead in the eye, a devilish glint in his stare.

“You can never have _enough_ dance lessons but yes, I do mean cooking.” Keith couldn’t contain his giddiness for long. It was almost strange to hear himself giggle but there he was, acting like some love-struck anime girl.

“I might just take you up on that.” It was still a little awkward between them but the two had grown more comfortable with each other. It was a long weekend but like all things, it had to end.

Dinner was harmless enough, intense flirting here and subtle blushing there. Even if they wanted more than just this, being friends wouldn’t have been the worst idea in the world. Still, hanging out together was going to be their top priority.

“When do you usually get off work anyway?” Keith had to ponder for a few moments. Allura may be flexible with schedules but she’s strict about sticking to them.

“Uh… 4, I guess. I’m not really one for morning shifts.”

“That makes one of us.”

“Are you serious? How can you even function so early?”

“Honestly, I’m more active later in the day. But I already scheduled my classes around that time, so morning was the only shift left open for work.” Lance heard a chuckle coming from in front of him. It was always nice to hear Keith laugh. Although, that seemed to be all that Lance heard since they met.

“I know what that’s like. My brother used to be in the army and he was obsessed with it. He would usually go out of his way to wake me up at sunrise.”

“Man, that sucks like a vacuum.”

“It does! Now, I have to deal with restless nights and a messed-up body clock.” Keith groaned then ultimately slammed his forehead on the breakfast bar in defeat, eliciting an uncontrolled laugh from Lance.

“This isn’t funny! I actually have trouble sleeping.” Lance responded before he could stop himself.

“Maybe I could help with that.” Then the laughing stopped, the blushes started and silence stretched throughout the apartment. _Did I just say that?_

“Um… what I mean is… I could -uh- give you some tips… for sleeping – ACTUAL SLEEPING! … uh…”

“… Thanks. I … appreciate it.” You could cut the tension between them with a knife.

It’s a good thing they were done eating because that meant they had nothing to distract them from the awkwardness. All they could do was look everywhere but the other person’s eyes. It may have been less than 2 days but the time they spent together was just something they could never forget. The only problem was their stubbornness for keeping their feelings secret. They liked each other, no one could doubt or deny it but they were also scared. They were terrified that they would lose the best thing that’s happened to them since they moved in. Everything was laid out for them. They lived in the same city, in the same building, on the same floor, right in front of each other. They loved hanging out and their cats loved it, too. They had so much in common but could still surprise each other with something new. It was the perfect sundae but for some reason, neither of them could add the cherry on top, the one thing that could make this so much better: romance. 

Until...

Keith was the first to break the illusion they created. The feeling that everything will be okay if they just did nothing was going to be destroyed. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, just working on instinct. It was a risky move but he had to take it.

“Keith, what are you doing?” Lance asked, watching Keith lean in closer and grab the front of his shirt collar.

“What I should have done last night.” He closed his eyes, closed the gap between them but hovered centimeters from Lance’s face. Keith wanted to be right about this. He didn’t want to force anything with the cutest boy he’s seen in years. He wanted Lance to make the decision. So, he waited. It felt like an eternity before he felt something move in his hands. The shirt he was gripping began to shift and stretch from the owner’s movements.

Then, he felt heat on his lips.

_Soft_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	7. Tastes like Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're too cute for their own good

Keith had never felt a rush like this before. Finding someone who was gay (technically bi but whatever), within his age range and also interested in him was difficult to come by so he never had much experience in the area of physical romance. A few drunken nights can only get one so far but he could never get passed hardcore and unfiltered flirting.

This was completely new territory for both of them.

Lance was kissing Keith, actually kissing him. Keith may have started it but no way was he finishing soon. Their lips were melding together from the heat they produced, keeping them together. It was desperate, needy and sinful. They’ve been wanting this for a while but was it going too fast too soon? They pulled apart, both panting like they just ran a marathon, breaths smelling like the meal that Lance prepared and feeling just as hot.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” Keith managed between breaths, fingers still holding Lance’s shirt.

“I might have some idea. I’m pretty irresistible,” Lance gave Keith a smirk, allowing the teasing to continue like he had a death wish. Keith loosened his grip, taken slightly aback from that self- stroking comment but he laughed anyway.

“You ruined the moment.”

“Oh please, I make it better.” It was amusing to both of them to go along with the banter but then Keith lowered his pitch and brought up something that would change everything.

“So… what does this make us?” Lance paused, letting his bubbliness subside. It was a heavy silence for both of them since whatever he said next dictated their relationship from that point onward.

“I’d really like to date you, if you’re okay with that.” Lance looked down at the wooden counter, fearing Keith was only looking for a quick release then throw him away like a piece of used tissue. Suddenly, Lance felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

“I guess we’re dating then.”

* * *

 

_It was a dark night outside, Lance was slowly sipping something cold. He could see Red and Blue running around the apartment then stopping in front of a pair of slippers. There was a figure was sleeping on the couch, clearly too big for his small body, feet somehow dangling off the armrest. Lance went over to the pale figure and whispered something in his ear. He gave a weak smile, seeing the figure stir and hearing it mumble something back to him._

_‘I love you, too.’_

Lance grumbled as his senses started reacting to his surroundings. His eyes were blurry but he could see he was in his room. He shifted his weight and lifted himself off of the mattress.

_Bing. Bing._

Lance reached for his phone to check the message ID. He didn’t know enough people who woke up this early so receiving a message first thing in the morning was definitely something new. He smiled brightly when he recognized the picture through his blurry vision.

_Keith: Good morning_

_Lance: Morning to you gorgeous_

_Keith: Sleep well?_

_Lance: Yeah but would have been better with you_

Memories of last night were creeping back into focus. They had kissed, essentially confessed to each other. The feeling still lingered on their lips when they confirmed their new relationship status. The most painful part was when Keith had to tear himself away from Lance and go back to his place. They both had work on Mondays and it seemed a little too early to be spending the night together.

_Keith: Want me to come over?_

_Lance: Hell yes_

_Keith: Be over in 15_

Lance shuffled to his feet, putting on his soft blue cat slippers and leaving to wash his face. He did the same thing he usually did: find Blue in the sink, wash off the overnight mask with a shower and come out finding Blue still in the sink but something was different. Blue wasn’t in her bed like always, which almost never happens. It wasn’t until he walked out the bathroom, still dripping wet, that he saw why. Keith had let himself in with the spare key Lance gave him (they lived next to each other so it just seemed like a good idea to give each other spare keys in case one of them left theirs in the apartment) and brought Red along. Neither of them were ready for the show of Lance’s bare chest, glistening from the water trickling down to the towel wrapped around his waist. There was an audible gulp coming from Keith’s throat, now nervous from the sight before him.

“Uh… morning?” They were both petrified, unsure of how to take the situation but Lance quickly found enough composure to reply.

“Morning. I’ll – uh – make coffee after I get dressed.” Once Lance closed the door, they both let out a strangled noise from internally screaming for the past 3 minutes.

Lance managed to control his breathing and put on a light blue button down and dark wash jeans before going out again. He found Keith in the kitchen, stirring the contents of 2 mugs on the kitchen table.

“Aw, Keith. I wanted to make those.”

“Sorry, you gotta be quick.” Keith looked up at Lance through his eyelashes, awfully pleased with himself. Lance walked over to Keith, hugging him from the back, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist and sending a tingle up his spine.

“Hey, be careful. I don’t wanna spill this.” Keith had to set down the mugs because Lance thought it would be funny to start sniffing Keith’s neck.

“You smell like mint.” Keith did his best to not freak out from the gentle contact and ended up creating banter with lance.

“It’s spearmint and you’ll get burned if you play with fire.”

“If you mean you, then I’m cool with that.”

Keith let out a groan out of defeat. No one had flirting game like Lance and he knew it. Lance finally let go of Keith and pointed to the cups still on the table.

“Is the blue one mine?”

“Yeah. I made it just the way you like it,” he lifted the red mug to his lips, sighing in relaxation from the heat of his drink. Lance, obviously jealous of the cup, spun Keith around to kiss him, tasting the drink he once made for Keith.

“Thanks. I’m sure it tastes great… Just like you.” Keith almost choked on his own saliva.

_This all happened barely 7 hours after they agreed they were dating._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many chapters should this fanfic be?  
> i still don't know


	8. Working Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance are being cute ... eww  
> but wait they haven't told hunk

It was about 8 or 9 that Monday morning when Lance should have been on his way to work. Instead, he was on his couch, sipping the coffee his new boyfriend made for him. He could stay like that forever, just watching his boyfriend talk and act cute. There was no need for a filter since they were finally established but the moment was ruined when Lance’s phone started to ring.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm read 9:10 a.m. which meant he was going to be late for work. Lance’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as he scrambled to get his jacket and keys.

“Woah. What’s going on?” Keith was visibly concerned for the sudden outburst of his Cuban boyfriend.

“I’m so dead. My manager is going to kill me if I’m late again.” Lance was panicking when he couldn’t find his keys lying on the table, which Keith could clearly see. Picking them up, Keith went over to the frantic noodle of a boyfriend and dragged him out the door.

“Don’t break anything, Red,” Keith screamed into the apartment before closing and locking the door behind him. Lance not only looked stressed but now also confused.

“What the hell are you doing?” Keith grabbed his hand and led him to the staircase.

“Driving you to work, obviously. I have a motorcycle and it’s a whole lot faster than your scrawny legs.” Lance scoffed at that comment, scowling in disbelief. It didn’t last long because they were now outside and making their way to Keith’s bike.

It wasn’t brand new but man, did it look that way. Keith was skilled at many things and he clearly had a talent for auto repairs. He had rebuilt this whole vehicle from a busted-up motorcycle that his brother left him with. It was impressive and knowing Keith, it was also fast. Keith quickly got on and wore his helmet, not noticing Lance staring the whole thing from end to end.

“You gotta get on if you wanna make it to work by 9:30.” Keith held out the spare helmet he had to Lance, who took it when he realized he was staring. He sat down behind Keith, who didn’t let go of the clutch until he felt Lance wrap his arms around his waist.

“Hang on.”

The store Lance worked at was about 3 blocks away from his apartment so he knew that running would not only make him sweaty and grimy, but also at least 5 minutes late. He had already tried being 2 minutes late and the store manager was not happy, to put it gently. He told Keith to book it, which he followed without further argument. It was now 9:26 and Lance needed to be at his station behind the counter by 9:29 (his manager was a psycho about time). Keith managed to get Lance by the entrance at exactly 9:28:42, with Lance not bothering to give Keith a kiss good bye. Keith waited for a while to make sure Lance wasn’t about to get murdered by a Mr. Z. Arkon, the manager of “Galra Mart” (odd name). Lance was on time (thanks heavens) and waved Keith away since he was safe. Just like that, Keith left with a childlike grin on his face.

Lance had a newfound attitude during work that day, going unnoticed by his manager who focused more on his paperwork than his employees. Usually, Lance would flirt with any and every customer who made their way to the counter (except children of course) but today, he was keeping his playfulness on its lowest setting and just let his friendly side take over. Some of the regulars went only because Lance was such a big flirt but found themselves to be slightly disappointed from the interactions they got. He was too… platonic, much to the dismay of the single mothers who frequented the store. Either way, Lance had a surprisingly uneventful day and left when his shift ended, wanting to go where he knew a certain someone would be by this time: 12: 40.

Keith had an extra skip in his step and accepted patrons with a toothier smile, making a few swoon inside. Allura wasn’t complaining since it was gaining her a bit more business than she would normally get. Hunk had to work at a faster rate to compensate for the sudden surplus in customers for the lunch rush.

Suddenly, a tall man with naturally orange hair walked through the doors, someone who Allura recognized instantly. Coran, Allura’s uncle, thought he should drop in that day since he hadn’t seen his niece in what felt like years (it was only weeks). He wasn’t like most people would expect for an uncle, due to his rather eccentric nature, which Allura loved.

“Allura, it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you. Look how much you’ve grown.” Coran lifted his hand to measure Allura’s height in comparison to himself but she just swatted it away.

“Uncle Coran, it’s only been a few weeks since you were here.”

“5 weeks to be exact but you can still grow in that time.”

“You know I can’t anymore but it is very good to see you. How is everything?” Allura led her uncle to her office since every table was occupied. It was a small room to the left of the counter where Keith was taking orders but it wasn’t cramped, even for the Coran and Allura (nearing 6 ft 3 and 5 ft 7 respectively). She took her seat behind her work desk while Coran opted for one of the steady chairs in front of her.

“Everything has been going well so far. Business at the Teludav has been steadily rising for the past 3 months and we’re seeing real progress.” Allura smiled, recalling little meetings Coran and her father had in their living room to discuss a new business they wanted to erect. They wanted something that could bring people together from anywhere in the world. Now, they had stations in at least 83 countries, allowing people to move around worldwide with ease.

“I’m sure father would have been so proud if he could see what you’ve accomplished.” It has been a year since Alfor passed but it still hurt to mention him. The mood became solemn with a thick mourning air for Allura’s father.

“I suppose so. He would have been proud of you too, Allura.”

Meanwhile…

Keith and Hunk were the only ones on deck for the surge that rush hour brought. Every table was full and yet more people were still coming in. It was difficult at first but they caught up eventually. Little by little, the coffee shop began to empty and someone came into focus. The clock said it was now 4 minutes to 1 which meant that people were getting back to work. Not this guy, not the person the working staff would have recognized in a heartbeat. He had been sitting by the counter for at least 10 minutes, waiting for the customers to dial down. Keith never would have seen him if it wasn’t for Hunk who stepped out of the kitchen for a little breather.

“Long time no see, big guy.” Hunk turned to see his old friend from high school and former roommate.

“Lance! Oh my gosh, It’s been way too long, man,” Hunk proceeded to take Lance in a giant back-shattering bear hug. You could hear the crack from Africa.

“Good to see you too, buddy,” Lance managed while gasping for air. Hunk put him down eventually, supporting him as he caught his breath again.

“So, what’s up? I haven’t seen you in here for a few weeks.”

“Well, if you showed up for work Saturday, you would have.” The two turned their attention to Keith, leaning against the counter. Hunk almost didn’t see the look they gave each other before Keith went back to work (literally no customers in line). Hunk faced Lance whose eyes were locked on target, smirk on his lips, eyebrows raised. _Here we go_.

“Hey there, pretty boy.” Lance gave Keith his signature flirt face, not affecting Keith like he’d thought. Keith just picked up a plastic cup that was stacked bellow the counter and looked up to meet Lance’s gaze.

“Whatever, bright eyes. Just give me your order.” Not like he really had to ask but this kitty wanted to play.

“I’m really liking what I’m seeing right now. Are you on the menu?”

“Do you really think labelling me like a drink will turn me on, Lance?”

“What? I know you taste great.” At this point, Hunk had heard enough.

“Wait-wait, hold on. What!? Are you two-? How? When?” They stopped flirting for a few seconds and just gave Hunk this look like he should already have the answers to his multiple questions.

“You missed a lot more than work on Saturday.” Lance had to really fight himself and not kiss Keith while he was doing his job.

_He’s really cute_.


	9. It'll be Fine

Hunk wasn’t really surprised that Lance ended up dating a guy after 2 days of meeting. The real shocker was that the guy he ended up dating was Keith. Hunk had only met Keith in the previous week but from what he could tell, Keith was not the social type. He barely talked to him or Allura and only interacted with the customers for 2 things: their names and their orders. Although, Hunk knew that Keith was a good guy. He had seen him do little things like clean the dishes on slow days, take shifts of those who call in sick and even help wipe down the tables at the end of the day. It was nice to finally see a real smile on Keith’s face. Lance really was a great choice for him.

“So, wait a minute. You’re telling me that you guys just happen to live across from each other _and_ are total cat-lovers _and_ are both involved with Garrison’s flight program?” Lance paused and pondered for the proper answer to tell Hunk.

“Sounds about right.” Lance just shrugged like it wasn’t the biggest coincidence in the world. Hunk couldn’t believe how lax Lance could be sometimes but he knew his best friend well.

“Well, Shay is going to kill me if I don’t get home soon. I’ll see you around, man.” Hunk had Lance in a gentler embrace as he was about to leave his apartment.

“See ya around.” Just like that, Lance and Keith were alone in the living room, watching the night sky from the couch.

It was just quiet… but not the weird kind. A comfortable silence, communication with no words or voices. A moment to be with each other with nothing getting in the way. That is, until Lance turned to Keith, eyes like oceans. He couldn’t help himself when he leaned in. Keith gladly accepted the invasion of personal space, knowing how it already felt. He was not expecting this kiss to be as hot as it was though. He could feel the desperation radiating from Lance, so much so that it was almost suffocating… he liked it. At first it was just lips, soft and subtle, then the real fun began. Keith started getting aggressive, slipping his tongue against Lance’s teeth. Lance let his hands wander as he opened his mouth slightly. He let them travel all over Keith, stroking his stomach, arms, and neck then pushing him to lie on his back. Lance was essentially straddling Keith at this point, positioning his legs on either side of the pale boy. It was getting really steamy until Keith separated them.

“You can never sit still, can you?” he was out of breath but still had the energy to be playful.

“You learn quick.” Lance gave him a smug look, the low light making it more seductive. He started to lower his face and close his eyes but was met with another patch of skin. After opening his eyes, Lance realized that Keith had turned his face to avoid another heated kiss.

“You’re such a tease,” instead of fighting Keith, Lance simply sat up and stepped off the couch. Turning back, he could see Keith had already sat up and let his feet stay flat on the floor.

“I’ll get you in bed one day.” Lance smiled, knowing that he could find a way to finally make Keith crumble in his hands.

They lied awake that night, still feeling the heat from their make-out session.

* * *

 

The next few days brought certain changes for Lance and Keith. Lance was going to have his last simulation that Saturday; although, it was in the middle of his summer break since that was the only time they could have the simulation. Apparently, Lance wasn’t the only who had issues with flying. He was scheduled to be 3rd on that particular day, giving him plenty of time to prepare. Keith was supporting him the rest of the week, giving him advice and letting him borrow the VR every day. He wasn’t sure if he was going to get perfect marks but he was sure, with Keith’s help, he would at least pass.

The week went by in a blur. Every day looked exactly the same for a while: Lance went to work, Keith went to work a little after, they went home, played with their cats, kissed a bit then went to sleep. Lance was just about to get comfortable until his alarm went off again. He set a reminder about an hour before the Garrison simulation so he could get to the building at least 20 minutes before it was his turn. He was nervous, Keith could feel that but he did his best to reassure him that he will be okay.

“I’ve seen your progress. I know you can do this.” Keith wasn’t really one to get someone’s hopes up so Lance began to feel more at ease.

“Thank you, Keith. Let’s go.”

They entered the Garrison, not knowing what would happen next but they were going to handle it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best work  
> stuff happened and i'm a little out of it... sorry


	10. Stress and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes the Garrison simulation test

Lance was visibly uncomfortable when he walked through the doors. His fingers were trembling, palms sweaty, throat dry and scratchy. He was a total mess of nerves and Keith was not about to let him go in like this. Gently, he slipped his hand into Lance’s and led him into a nearby bathroom. After a quick scan, Keith could tell it was completely empty.

“What are we doing here?” Without uttering a word, Keith pulled Lance into a warm embrace, all the while stroking his soft brown locks. Lance melted into his soothing touch, letting his arms wrap around Keith’s waist. Once he could feel Lance’s heartbeat slow, Keith pulled away just enough to look into his partner’s eyes.

“You’re ready. Trust me,” pulling Lance down, he gave him short but sweet kiss. It was more than enough to get rid of Lance’s tension.

“We should go before I miss the sim.”

It was a semi-large room with 2 main features: an observation area and a makeshift cockpit with the VR setup. The observation area was a separate room just behind the VR, approximately big enough to fit 10 people comfortably. The cockpit looked almost like they sawed off the front of a commercial jet. The air was thick with stress coming from both the observers and Lance. Passing by someone who was crying hysterically did not make the sick in his stomach settle. Swallowing what little saliva he had left in his mouth, Lance made his way to the VR.

“Mr. Lance McClain, this simulation will be your final test for the year. Take a seat.” Interacting with Mr. Iverson was talking to a block of ice. It was hard to be around him and not think he was a military general in a past life.

“Mr. Hedrick, run “Chicago to Nashville” with incoming storm. Start when the simulation is ready, McClain.”

“Yes sir.” Lance adjusted in his seat, making sure to relax so his legs don’t go numb. After about 20 seconds of waiting, the simulation came on in the monitors that acted like the windshield. Lance wasted no time with the simulation. This was essentially what would make or break his overall grade so he needed to focus. He inspected his readings before finally making a move to start.

“This is flight B-347. Cleared for take off.” Lance was back in his “pilot” persona. He was a lot more relaxed since they let Keith observe. Him being the pilot prodigy really had its perks when it came to the teachers.

The simulation was supposed to be about 30 minutes long: just a short flight with an incoming storm. There was just one problem…

Lance was too good at this. He had way too many simulations throughout the week and this was a walk in the park. He went through the storm like he was swimming in a huge pool with no people. You could almost see a smile on Iverson’s face (very rare).

“OK. We are cleared for landing,” and just like that, Lance touched down and his simulation was over. Glowing letters appeared on the screens accompanied with a female voice saying “simulation successful”, basically a machine telling Lance to get out. As soon as Lance stepped out of the fake cockpit, a mini panic attack erupted from his chest, almost making him drop when his knees buckled. He was only brought back to reality when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck. The scent in Keith’s hair flooded his nostrils when he could finally breathe easy.

“I guess I’m taking you out for dinner.” Keith’s eyes went a little wide. He nearly forgot about the deal they made about a week ago when Lance first tried his VR.

“Just nothing pricey. I’m still a broke college student.” They didn’t bother staying for any comments about the simulation results. There would have been no point either way since the grade would still be announced in about 2 weeks.

The 2 boys took their time going around the city, making sure to see everything they hadn’t before or the same things differently. It was now about 5 in the evening, sun starting to set and the breeze getting fresher every time it passed through. It was rare for Keith to use his motorcycle this much but he thought it was a special occasion. Lance just passed the simulation and he figured that they could celebrate just a little. They were about to enter an Italian restaurant when Lance suddenly shoved Keith aside.

“What do think you’re doing?” Lance was still pushing Keith towards a different door.

“Taking you to dinner, remember?” Keith was still confused but had no time to argue since they were already 3 steps through another entrance.

Keith wasn’t sure what he expected but once he got inside, he wasn’t surprised. It was a family-owned Cuban restaurant that has been serving country delicacies for 30 years. Lance always goes to this place when he starts to feel too homesick to function. It had his comfort food and boy, did he need it after the stress he had from the sim. It was clear that Lance had been there a lot of times before just by judging how he was greeted by the staff. It looked like he walked through a family reunion: the waiter basically yelled his name before leading them to the best table in the house, he already knew Lance’s order, another waiter basically hugged him when he brought over the service water, even the owner of the restaurant came by to kiss Lance on his cheeks like he was her grandson.

Honestly, Keith was in such a state of shock that he didn’t remember ever ordering for himself. His confusion was soon met with 2 plates arriving with the same dish on both. They looked like sandwiches but seemed a lot more special: the bread was thicker and was about 6 inches long, the ingredients weren’t that recognizable to Keith but still looked delicious. Lance didn’t even wait for Keith to start eating, letting the melted cheese stretch from the food as he brought it to his mouth. He knew not to waste it when it was still hot since it was that delicious.

“Best Cubanos in town,” Lance said, mouth still full from the abnormally large bite he took and a bigass smile on his face. Keith gripped the sandwich cautiously, making sure most of the contents stayed within the bread. He leaned his head closer to the plate and took what Lance would have considered a nibble. The flavor was incredible. Cubanos were traditionally made with ham and cheese but this chef brought them up to a whole other level. There were at least 2 kinds of meat and 3 cheeses, creating the silky stretch that made his mouth water more. The bread was toasted to perfection with what tasted like butter instead of oil.

“Incredible.” Keith was at a loss for words but Lance gladly filled in the blanks.

“I come here when I want a taste of home.”

“Oh, I figured that a long time ago. The staff treats you like you’re the owner’s son.” Keith glanced around, seeing some of the servers staring at them.

“She’s called me _‘mijo’_ a few times.” Keith could not believe the amount of lax in his boyfriend’s voice. He was a people person, nothing like Keith.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey, when they start giving me discounts, the owner calling me her son will be a godsend for our low budget.”

Sure enough, the end of the meal was met with a receipt of a considerably low price. It almost looked like the only parts of their orders that they were paying for were Keith’s portions. It wouldn’t be good business to just give away a 45% discount to a new customer… but it was no problem for the charming little _hijo_.

“Now, let’s go home. I don’t want to keep Blue waiting.” Lance left the money in the checkbook before grabbing Keith by the hand. He followed close behind but felt almost dragged out of the restaurant. When they finally stepped out, Keith realized he still hadn’t seen the place’s name. Turning to the sign above the entrance, in big cursive letters read “Comida del Hogar”

_Food from Home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my spanish is wrong  
> i'm filipino and spanish is a language we usually learn in college (im not college yet btw)


	11. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't handle it anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klance smut ahead

The street was surprisingly empty for this time of night, the sky blanketing the city in its dark blue hue, the stars invisible due to the city lights. It was a calm evening with only the rubber tires and running engines creating this traffic symphony, all too familiar for anyone who lived in a place like this. There was a cool breeze combing through the avenues, sending chills down the spines of the unlucky few who left their jackets and coats. There were very few places to feel warmth: roadside stores, small coffee shops or apartments with thermo-stats. Still none could compare to the warmth a certain young couple felt as they were driving home after dinner.

Keith’s blood was rushing through his body, emanating from the center of his torso: the place where Lance decided to perch his hands for support. Even if Lance had placed his arms elsewhere, the warmth would be the same. Keith spent a lot of his energy focusing on the road and getting home as fast as possible. “Did red lights always last this long?” he thought to himself, thoroughly frustrated from his impatience. The adrenalin was just about to be released into his blood stream when alarms went off in his head.

Lance was comfortable where he was, sitting at the back of a motorcycle, clinging onto his boyfriend for dear life. The cold air didn’t bother him since the heat that was coming from Keith’s back was more than enough. He rested his chest closer to the driver, letting his body relax more than it already was. He didn’t notice Keith’s cheeks get flushed when he loosened his grip. He didn’t feel Keith’s body shiver when he lowered his hands to his pants zipper.

Keith had to fight himself from getting hard from the shift in contact. The chest was fine, the back of his neck was bearable but _this_ was too much for his baby heart. He was thankful that, at least, they were one stoplight away from their apartment building.

“Just turn green,” Keith whispered, hoping the traffic was loud enough to mute his desperation. Lance heard nothing but still thought it best to snuggle deeper into his neck. That change from red to green never looked so beautiful.

Keith made it to his apartment before Lance could see him die inside. His mind went blank as he tried to calm himself from his erotic high. Feeling his distress, Red strolled over to Keith, now sat on the floor with his back against his front door, to comfort him. The soft purring and gentle head nudges were helping him regain his composure. He took a deep breath and let out a slow exhale. Lance was going to be the death of him one day.

Lance thought that Keith was probably tired, especially after driving around town for his sake. He went into his apartment with a huge smile on his face. He spotted Blue approaching him from the bathroom, paws and belly wet, no doubt from lying on the shower floor. He picked up a small pet towel and wrapped her in it before cradling her in his arms.

“Let’s dry you off before bed, Okay, Blue?” A purr was the only response he got from his cat. Lance had just gotten enough water off of her to set her down to air dry. He was just about to put on his overnight face mask when he heard the front door locking. Going outside with his face still damp, he was a little shocked to see Keith standing by the entrance.

“Are you here for a night cap?” Lance gave another one of signature flirt faces, raising an eyebrow and smirking, expecting Keith to deny it. But he didn’t. He didn’t confirm it either and said nothing. Keith was ominously quiet for a few seconds before speed walking to Lance. He had no time to run when he felt Keith grab the back of his neck with one hand and moving in for a kiss. This was different from the kisses they had before. This one was hungry, needy, and had a clear end game. Lance knew he would regret separating them but he needed some answers.

“Woah, slow down. What are you doing?” Keith looked up at him with a half-lidded gaze, already looking like a starving dog who just found a piece of meat.

“Kissing you. I thought that was pretty obvious,” he leaned in for another kiss but was halted by a strong set of arms.

“Yeah, I get that but how far are we going?” Keith was silent for a moment, considering the answer as if he didn’t already know it.

“Just the bedroom, so not far at all,” he said with a hint of sarcasm and a glint in his eyes. If it wasn’t for the water on Lance’s face, he would have felt like he was on fire. It was always sexy when Keith decided to play around with him.

“Don’t hold back,” Lance chuckled.

“You know I won’t.”

 

This time, Lance was the one to close the gap between their faces, retaining the heat from earlier. He could feel Keith pushing him gently, leading him to his bedroom door. It wasn’t until he felt the wood on his back that Keith decided to take things up a notch. He let his tongue graze Lance’s lips like it was begging to come in. Lance, the ever-gracious host, gave it no second thought before opening his mouth. Somehow, they managed to make the kiss hungrier and more intense. Lance could feel Keith’s fingers grip his neck tighter, almost not noticing the other hand make its way to his waist. He let his own hands move up to Keith’s shoulders to support his jelly-like legs.

Keith wanted more. He let one of his hands reach for the doorknob and turned it, letting them inside Lance’s bedroom. However, Lance took this opportunity to take the lead. Once the door closed, he pressed Keith against the wall, removing Keith’s shirt quickly before returning to the kiss. Taking this as some sort of hint, Keith raised one of his legs and stroked it against the outside of Lance’s thigh. Lance didn’t just hold on to his knee. He removed his hands from Keith’s waist, letting them sliver down to the back of his pants. With one swift motion, Lance picked him up, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist.

He carried Keith to the bed, dropping him down enough to separate their kiss but still feel their warm breaths mixing. The cold from the sheets made Keith’s back shudder. The fabric between his hands and Lance’s bare chest was a nuisance and he wanted it off. Keith let his hands trace the seams of his shirt, finally stopping when he felt the hem. He tugged it from his boyfriend’s body, throwing it across the room then flipping their positions so he was straddling Lance. He took a moment to appreciate the view he had: Lance being out of breath, eyes barely open and cheeks dusted red. He looked so intoxicated and Keith was loving it.

Keith looked down, staring at the bruised flesh he created before setting his sights on a new canvas. With animalistic instinct, Keith dove into Lance’s neck, sucking and biting like he was scraping meat off of a bone. Lance let out a moan, half out of pain, half out of pleasure from the assault on his skin. Lance made a move for Keith’s pants, blindly feeling along the waistband for the button and zipper. Once he found his targets, Lance undid the button and zipper, fumbling since Keith was still going at it on his neck and now, shoulders. Keith started to feel Lance’s thumbs close to his hips, holding his waistband. He lifted himself up enough for Lance to continue stripping him, pulling his underwear down with the pants. He was getting impatient. They both were.

Lance might have stared a bit too long at the moonlit body looming over him. He was soon brought back to reality when he felt a familiar set of fingers trace a straight line from the middle of his chest to his pants button. It was his turn to get naked. He just beginning to smirk when Keith’s feverish touch grazed the skin right above his underwear. Keith was quick about his work, making sure get his boyfriend in his birthday suit sooner than he could make a joke.

The fact that they were both completely exposed just made them more desperate for heat. The more desperate they got for heat, the more they touched and the more they touched … you get the picture. Keith somehow ended up underneath Lance who was reaching over to his nightstand bottom drawer.

“What are you doing?” Lance looked Keith in the eye before pulling a couple things into view: a bottle and a box.

“Making this next part easier.” Lance squeezed a small amount of the bottle’s contents onto his fingers before leaning down for a kiss. Keith gasped into his mouth when he felt something cold on his posterior. Lance smiled when he accepted his moan, then he slowly stuck one finger in. Keith moaned louder, opening his mouth wider for Lance’s tongue to slip in. Moving in sync with the kiss, Lance decided to thrust his finger in and out, trying to stretch Keith enough for the next finger. Keith was losing his mind over the things being done to his body. His grip on Lance’s back got stronger, nails digging into his flesh. It was definitely leaving marks but it was really difficult to care at this point.

Lance had been thrusting for quite a while so he thought he should kick things up a notch. He inserted another finger, moving more vigorously while biting on Keith’s lower lip. Keith was needing less and less time to stretch and relax when suddenly, there was more filling him up. Whether it was 3 or 4 fingers, Keith wasn’t sure but he wanted more than this hand stuff. Keith let out a combination of a whine and moan, prompting Lance to reach for the bottle and box from earlier. He opened the box and picked out a square packet that he placed in his teeth to better handle the bottle. He ripped the packet open with his free hand, corner still between his teeth then removed the condom from inside. Keith’s blood rushed to his cheeks and groin, making things a whole lot harder for him. _Why does he have to be so sexy?_

Lance could feel how much Keith wanted him right now (he right on top of it). The stiffness only made Lance more turned on. He rolled the condom onto himself before opening the bottle again, spilling more of the clear lubricant on the shaft. He gave it a few strokes to spread the liquid, placing some in Keith’s entrance for an easy in. Keith was a mess but nothing would prepare him for what happened next. He felt something touch him, taking note that it wasn’t a hand since he felt both of Lance’s on his hips. Slowly, he was getting filled up again and it was so much bigger than he expected. Lance stilled, Keith shoved his nails into his shoulders, shivering from the feeling of having Lance inside him. The shivering didn’t stop like he had guessed so Lance brought one of his hands to Keith’s cheek, making him look into his eyes.

“It’s okay. Just relax then I can start moving.” Keith’s eyes turned glossy, he took a deep breath and nodded.

“Move.” Lance was cautious, pulling out and going in slowly to make Keith get comfortable with the feeling. Keith was biting his lip to the point of drawing blood until finally, he relaxed enough for Lance to move faster. He made the speed gradually accelerate, pausing every now and then to check on Keith. He looked super cute this way: eyes sealed shut, head tilted up slightly and mouth open, letting out loud pants and groans from Lance’s work on him. Soon, he started slamming into Keith with more ferocity, picking up speed and made no effort to slow down. Keith couldn’t take much more of this. He was so close to coming already, but then he felt a hand on his boner. Lance looked close to finishing, adding another pleasure point for Keith to help him cum, too.

Keith threw his head back and further into the pillow, letting out a moan that was close to a scream.

“LANCE!” He let his load splatter on his chest and all over Lance’s hand. He was starting to calm down from his arousal when he saw his boyfriend drop on him, exhausted and spent from the physical strain he just endured. He hadn’t noticed that he came around the same time he did. Lance pulled out slowly, letting himself limp down. He removed the condom, tied it off and threw it to a nearby trashcan. He plopped down next to Keith, letting his heart beat settle and his breathing relax. Keith was the first to sit up, turning his back to Lance before saying, “I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

Keith left for the bathroom, making sure to check on the cats sleeping in the living room before actually entering. He ripped off a few pieces of toilet paper, dampened them with the sink and removed the white liquid from his body. He just about finished when the door opened, Lance stepping inside to clean up as well. They didn’t really talk while they were in the bathroom, just wiped off the drying gunk from what they just did before going back to the bed together. Lance lay down first, taking the side closest to the wall to leave enough room for Keith. He took the open spot gratefully and they both just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Then Lance turned to Keith, smile so wide and eyes so bright.

“You’re amazing.” Keith couldn’t help but smile, too.

“You’re the best decision I ever made.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Aw, Keeeeiiith! Come on. Please” Keith was really tired and just needed to close his eyes for the next few hours to recharge but he knew Lance probably wouldn’t let it go so easily. Without much thinking, he gave Lance another kiss on his lips, only gentler and sweeter than before.

“Tomorrow. I promise.” Lance agreed begrudgingly. “Fine.”

Keith was already fast asleep when Lance turned to face him again. Lance couldn’t be upset when he saw Keith like that. He gave him a light goodnight kiss to his forehead.

“Night, babe.” Then everything went black.


	12. Warm Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluuuuuuuffy sunday

Sundays were usually bright and warm during the summer but this one was different. Keith woke to the light sounds of pitter patter outside the bedroom window. He supported himself on his elbows, checking the bedside clock for the time: 6: 45 a.m. Keith groaned, Shiro’s early morning wake-up calls still had an effect on him, which he hated. He just about to get up when he felt something shift next to him, moaning but still unconscious. That’s when memories of the night before came rushing back. He had sex with Lance, he stayed over and slept in his bed. He turned to look at his sleeping boyfriend, face half into the pillow with a relaxed expression.

Keith took a moment to study him, taking note of his smooth face, parted lips, gentle breathing, thick eyelashes. He smiled to himself, lifting his hand to stroke Lance’s face. There was a cold touch that finally brought Lance into the morning. Shifting his head, Lance moved his lips into the cool hand, sending a tingle through both of them. He moaned into the palm, slowly opening his eyes to see a blushing Keith, hair disheveled from sleep.

“Morning, beautiful.” Lance took hold of this pale boy’s hand, kissing it lightly to accompany his greeting only making him redden more.

“M-morning to you, too.” Lance sat up with a smile. He was too awake now so he thought he’d get breakfast ready. Keith made a move to get off the bed but was pulled back by a strong grip. Lance laughed at the yelp that erupted from his mouth, then brought his lips to the other’s neck.

“You’re cute when you get nervous like this.” Lance was cruel enough to give him another kiss just to leave him alone on the bed. They were still as naked as a new born, Keith realized when he stared too long at Lance who was walking over to his closet to cover his cooling body from the rain weather air. He hated to see him leave but damn did he love to watch him walk away.

Keith fell into the bed again, allowing his blush to grow before grabbing a nearby pillow and screaming into it. Lance was a lot to handle but he was more than willing to do just that. After taking a few minutes to calm himself, Keith finally stood up, bent down and picked up his discarded pants and underwear. His shirt was closer to the door. Picking it up, he could smell breakfast from the crack under the door. He put on his shirt and boxers and opened the door, only to be greeted by Red and Blue purring and rubbing their bodies against his bare legs.

Lance was in the kitchen with 2 pans steaming on the stove, a medium bowl and a deep-dish plate, and a few egg shells and bread crumbs littering the wooden table. From the looks of things, Lance was not only multitasking with their meals but also close to finishing. There was some music playing, of course, while he was cooking, swaying from side to side with the jazzy undertone.

It didn’t take long for Lance to notice Keith standing by the breakfast bar. Shooting him with a smirk, he started dancing a little more obviously, putting their meals onto the plates he had set aside. When the beat moved into the chorus, Lance presented his creation to the seated Keith. It was a simple dish, an omelet and French toast with an added twist. Lance had placed an extra sprinkle of cinnamon over Keith’s toast, then drizzled a bit of caramel for sweetness.

He already knew it was going to taste great if Lance was the one who made it. That first bite was even better than expected. The bread was soft, pretty much melting in his mouth. The hint of vanilla was clear but not overpowering. The cinnamon, oh the cinnamon, was wonderful. The powdered spice tingled his throat, leaving an aftertaste he knows and loves. Keith didn’t notice the smile on Lance’s face, happy that he was enjoying his food.

It would have been like any other morning since Keith came into his life if it wasn’t for last night. They were dating for only a week but what happened felt right. Memories of their time in the bedroom came flooding back: the contact, the heat, the pleasure. Keith started blushing when he remembered screaming Lance’s name while orgasming. Lance could tell he was thinking about him since he was avoiding eye contact and blushing harder every time he glanced back at him. The other boy smiled, letting his hand rest on Keith’s while stroking gently with his thumb.

“I had fun last night,” was all Lance had to say to make Keith look at him. He was still blushing but the smile on Lance’s face just made his heart flutter.

“I had fun, too.”

It was still pouring outside but that was fine. These two had all the warmth they were ever going to need right here. They decided that they were just going to have another quiet weekend at home. They didn’t bother turning on the television or check their phones for new notifications. Instead, they stayed in the living room, either talking, reading or sleeping. In one of their reading sessions, Lance brought up a topic that they somehow avoided.

“Do you still want to be a pilot?” Keith looked up from his book, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Why are you bringing this up?”

“Well, I won’t be graduating until I’m like 20 but you’ve got a lot of experience, a ton of flight hours under your belt. I wouldn’t want you to waste all that because I’m still in school.” Lance was talking like they’ve been together for years. Keith thought he shouldn’t be thinking about the future like that.

“I want to be here, Lance. I want to be with you and if something comes up, I’ll consider it. I’m not wasting my time so stop worrying. Things will work themselves out.” Lance looked away, still bothered by something on his mind. He breathed in, nice and slow before letting the air out of his mouth.

“Okay.” Keith knew he was still distressed but he wasn’t going to push it. He picked up his bookmark and inserted it into the page he had opened. Setting the book down, Keith crawled to Lance’s side of the couch and gave his forehead a kiss. The latter gasped at the sudden touch but quickly relaxed into it. Keith knew what to do to make him feel better, even if it was by just a smidge. Keith pulled away and smiled before backing into his side, letting his legs lie on Lance’s lap. Keith opened his book to where he had placed the stiff card and continued what he was reading.

Just for today, Lance let himself think things were going to be alright.


	13. What Do You Need Me To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet Pidge

It would be 3 days until Lance’s grade would be released, 3 days of suffering the wait. Unfortunately, he was spending most of that waiting at work. Mr. Z. Arkon hasn’t been feeling well for a few weeks and left his son, Lotor, in charge. He’s been managing the shop differently and letting the staff do whatever. Lance was usually alone on his shifts but recently, another employee shared his time stamp. She was probably still 16 but her brain was years ahead of her age. Instead of manning the counter with Lance, she would busy herself with repairing the electronics or rebooting the computers in the break room.

It was a particularly slow day at the mart. Lance looked over to the girl, almost studying her. She had wavy brown locks that stopped just above her shoulders, skin paler than even his boyfriend’s, glasses that made her look like an owl, tiny stature, petit body type… cute. He tried to get acquainted when she was first hired but she usually kept to herself. All he really knew about her was her name: Katie Holt.

“Hey, Katie,“ Lance started, still seated behind the counter, “can I ask you something?”

Katie looked annoyed but didn’t bother to avoid the question. “You just did. What do you want?”

“How do you reboot a plane simulator? My boyfriend broke his and he’s not sure how to fix it.” Katie’s eyes lit up slightly. If it was something with a microchip, she was on board.

“Well, I’d have to see the damage myself to make a diagnosis. I could come by later.” Lance was surprised by her initiative. He was excited since he was finally getting somewhere with Katie. It’s weird working with someone for most morning hours and never talking.

“I live in the red apartment complex on 34th. We could go together if you want, Katie.”

“Sure. We’re like 10 minutes away from the end of our shifts and I’ve got nowhere to be until 2.” She walked over to the door that led to the break room but stopped under the frame.

“By the way, call me Pidge.” After shooting him with a small smile, she went inside.

_One step closer to friendship, I guess_.

 

Keith had just gotten in off work when he received a message from Lance.

_Lance: Bringing someone over to fix the VR._

_Keith: Who?_

_Lance: Friend from work. Meet us at your place._

_Keith: On my way._

It wasn’t new for Lance to bring a friend home, being the social butterfly that he is, but he usually hated the people he worked with (for). This must have been someone special to be allowed inside his home. He had just opened the front door of the building when he heard a familiar voice yell from a few feet away.

“Hold the door!” Keith turned to see one of Lance’s big smiles as he dashed towards him. Although, a hug was never really enough for Lance but a tackle usually did the trick. It wasn’t until Keith heard a disgruntled groan from behind them that he noticed a short girl following his boyfriend. Lance had to trace his line of sight to even remember that Pidge was there.

“Oh! This is Pidge. She’s here to fix the VR.” Keith cocked an eyebrow at Lance before looking back to Pidge, then back to Lance. He shrugged, letting them both inside before following suit.

“Oh my gosh! It’s the latest model of Holopod’s VR system. It can hold at least 2 terabytes worth of RAM but have no lag issues. It comes with its own cooling system and can run for 4 days straight when fully charged.” Pidge observed every nook and cranny of the VR machine with delicate yet practiced fingers. Her eyes lit up like the stars when she saw this piece of machinery, a smile on her face that Lance had never seen before.

“Where did you even get this? They’re impossible to find.” She made no movement to look at them, her attention focused to the electronics in front of her.

“Someone gave it to me,” Keith answered, arms crossed but voice friendly.

“A little vague but I’ll take it. Must have been some guy… To not only get his hands on this but also give it away?” She finally looked up at them, yet needed no answer. She interlocked her fingers, stretched her arms in front of her until there was an audible crack.

“So, what do you need me to do?”

* * *

 

“Ok, for the last time, if this light is blinking red, it’s on standby. To fix it, you have to restart the whole system.” Pidge had been teaching Keith and Lance how to work with the VR for at least 2 hours. She was getting dangerously close to her deadline but she couldn’t leave if they didn’t let her. By this time, Pidge had lost all her energy repeating the same instructions and she was getting antsy.

“So, like this?” Lance inputted a few commands with the buttons, finally ending his sequence with “enter.” Two seconds of stalling later and the VR system came to life. To Lance’s and Pidge’s relief, her work was done. Checking the clock, Pidge read the time as now 1: 42 p.m. If she left now, she would be home before 2 like she planned.

“I officially have to go now. See you guys around.” Pidge collected her stuff, ran out and shut the door, not before giving a small wave.

Lance flopped onto the living room floor where they had been working for the past 40 minutes. He was exhausted after the day he had and rest was much needed. Keith got up and dusted himself off before heading to the kitchen. Lance didn’t see Keith but he could hear the silent shuffling from his socks in the other room, the gentle slam of a fridge door and footsteps getting louder and louder.

“Ah!” Lance opened his eyes and sat up quickly, feeling an icy chill on his face. Looking up at Keith’s outstretched hand then to his chuckling face, Lance could see a bottle of water only inches from him.

“Here. Looks like you need it.” Lance took the bottle, opened the plastic cap and took a couple of gulps before closing it again. The refreshing liquid cooled his body as it went down his esophagus to his stomach. Keith took the bottle from Lance and took a few sips, not bothering to ask permission.

“Hey!”

“My apartment, my rules.” Keith gave an obvious smirk, easily getting Lance riled up.

“You suck.”

“I also swallow but you aren’t complaining.” Lance blushed at the reference, remembering how well Keith could drink him dry.

“I hate you.” Keith only raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“No, you don’t” Lance almost interrupted Keith with a kiss, hot and wild. Unfortunately (for Keith), it was over too soon.

“You’re right, I don’t.” For the first time in a while, Keith couldn’t bring himself to respond with another sassy comment. _Damn you, Lance_.

 

The next few days passed in what felt like a few seconds. Lance had asked to take the day off, _this_ day in particular. Instead of going home, he took a detour down a very familiar road. He asked Keith to meet him at the gate, somewhere they both knew too well. Today was not a day he wanted to be alone.

It was the day he would get his final grade.


	14. The Results are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally knows his grade for his the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is awful and writing this is (sadly) second priority  
> postings will get more erratic

It took a lot of Lance’s strength to not throw up on the street when he saw that huge gate. Seeing Keith made it better but the sickness was still climbing his throat, swallowing didn’t make it go down. Keith made a beeline to Lance, seeing his face pale every step he took towards the Garrison. Lance couldn’t look forward anymore, his eyes and body hurting from the fortress of torture. After one breath… two breaths… three breaths, they entered the place that had Lance’s future.

People were coming in and out of the building, excited or devastated. Lance’s grade was not the only one released but hopefully, not one of the failures. There was a long hallway that led to the paper behind the glass case, the paper that had the final scores. The sea of tears and wails seemed to last forever, until finally, he reached his destination. It was a long list, holding about 300 names. Not good when there were at least 700 people taking the course in his batch. The only thing that relaxed him was that they were arranged by rank and never showed grades publicly. He would have to get his grade personally from a teacher a small room down the hall. Lance’s mouth went dry.

He started his search at the trail ends of the page, making his way up from there. His eyes were relentlessly going over every single letter but none seemed familiar to him. His mind went blank, his vision blurry. He passed by 3 sheets of paper and nothing. The more he looked at the list the faster his heart started to race. He couldn’t fail this. He had just passed paper number 7 when he stopped. He couldn’t keep going anymore. Without warning, Lance ran to the bathroom. He couldn’t hold the acid rising in his throat any longer.

Keith didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t accept that Lance didn’t make it on the list. He was sure that last simulation must have pulled his grade up enough to pass. He walked up to the glass but opted to start from the top of the list. His eyes went down quickly scanning until something caught his eye.

Lance emptied his stomach just in time. Walking out of the stall, he could see the color had left his face, probably drained along with the rest of his lunch. He turned the faucet on, washing his hands and splashing his face until all remnants were removed. He was a failure to his family. He could never face them like this. He also couldn’t stay in there forever. He turned the water off, took a deep breath before stepping aside. Just when he touched the door handle, it swung open and almost knocked him onto the tiled floor.

“What the hell, Keith? You gave me a heart attack.” Keith didn’t bother apologizing. Instead, he grabbed his wrist and started running back to the glass case.

“Woah, where are you taking me?”

“Shut up and trust me.” Lance didn’t protest. Whenever he heard his voice get like this, Lance knew to just listen to him.

Keith finally stopped after rounding a corner. He slowed their pace to the released ranks, pulling Lance closer. He stopped again, somewhere in the first column of papers behind the glass. Looking to Lance, Keith smiled brightly, as if he had just confirmed something great that he wasn't sure was a hallucination or not. Without a word, he took Lance’s finger and placed it somewhere on the case. Lance quickly followed his arm to his hand to the name being pointed. His eyes widened, his gasp audible. At number 23, a rank much higher than required to graduate with honors, he read “McClain, Lance C.”

Lance’s eyes welled with tears, his throat choking back loud sobs. He did better than he ever thought he would and he could stay at Garrison. He was going to be the pilot he always dreamed he would be. He felt a pair of arms embrace him, warm and way too familiar. Keith rested his forehead on the side of Lance’s face, letting him know he’s proud of him. Even if he was on the brink, Lance wasn’t about to cry right next to about 10 others who were still hysterical. Turning to his boyfriend, Lance kissed Keith on his head before suggesting they go home.

* * *

 

“We literally just got in. You’re going to go mute with all the screaming.” Keith was sitting cross-legged on the couch, dragging a fake mouse across the floor for the cats to chase. Seeing the cats like this made him feel like he was meant to stay, stay with Lance and their pets. If his lease didn’t last until December, he would have moved in a long time ago. He might as well have. He spent practically all his leisure time with Lance, sleeping in his bed, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, usually going as far as sharing clothes. Only problem was that he never really brought it up. For the past month or so, Keith had been thinking about taking a drastic step forward in their relationship. They hadn’t been together for that long so he shot that idea down quickly… every time.

“I can’t just keep this to myself. I passed!” Lance hung up the phone, setting it onto the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch next to Keith.

“Besides, that was the last person I had to tell. I’m all yours.” Keith let out a chuckle through his nostrils. For this moment, he had Lance by his side and that’s all the closeness he needed.

“Now that you’re done, why don’t we celebrate?” Lance’s eyes lit up. Keith could see it.

“We should go to the beach tomorrow. I haven’t had the time until now and I miss the open water.” Keith groaned. His pasty skin and long dark hair never really worked out for him under the sun. He knew he would probably regret it but if it was for Lance, it would be worth a little discomfort. Keith turned to Lance, eyes locked for a few seconds. Smiling gently, Keith agreed.

“We could invite Hunk and Allura. I’m sure they need a break as much as you do.”

“And we could invite Pidge, too. She’s been great to have around and it wouldn’t hurt to have her there.”

After quite a bit of planning, both of them were on their phones, setting up their meet-up time and place for the next day. Somehow, all of them were free and willing to go. Although, it took a bit longer to convince Pidge but she caved after a few promised trips to the electronics store for a few weeks. As soon as everything was agreed upon, Lance ran straight for his room to start packing his beach bag with essentials: towel, swimsuit, toiletries, etc. He was excited and he should be. A trip to a place closer to home than the Cuban restaurant was something he did not want to pass up.

Keith didn’t really bother with the packing. He could just start tomorrow morning and still have everything he needed. Instead, he got dinner going. Lance had shown him a trick or two on the fundamentals of cooking (thanks Hunk) so he didn’t have to die when Lance wouldn’t be home on time. He knew he wanted to go but something about this whole beach celebration was making something nag at the back of his mind.

“That’s gonna bother me all night.” He said to himself. Soon enough, Keith finished their meals, less impressive than Lance’s… doesn’t matter. He almost had to drag Lance out of his room just to sit outside for dinner.

_He must really like the beach._


	15. A Day in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang (without shiro and coran) will be spending a bit of r and r at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took long  
> school is hard and life is awful

The sun had suddenly decided to be more extroverted than usual that Sunday. The ultraviolet beat down on the close-to-uncovered body of a certain pale boy. It was probably a bad idea to go out at all for Keith but he had to suck it up. This was all for Lance and no way was he going to see his boyfriend frown. Lance and Keith arrived at the pier at a quarter to 12, a few minutes after their friends showed up.

Hunk sported an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt over a white tee and brown board shorts, a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder. It was difficult to tell what was Pidge and what was sunscreen.  Her cap shielded most of her face while her umbrella did the rest with her shorts and oversized shirt covering her light skin. Allura’s pink sundress complemented her skin perfectly, coupled with a hat and a light tote bag.

“Hey guys, did you wait long?” Lance was practically running to the beach before they could answer. Seeing that blue water and smelling that ocean breeze, Lance felt incredible.

All Keith could do was watch his boyfriend be like this, peaceful yet excited. They set up their own area a few feet from the shore: Hunk placed a few towels down for Allura and himself, Pidge opened a nearby beach umbrella then laid back in a sun lounger she called dibs on when they arrived, Allura proceeded to apply sunscreen before she decided to buy some ice cream. As for the other two dorks? The minute they stepped onto the sand, they just dropped everything and stripped down to get into the water.

They were meant to be here: in the water, under the sun. Lance was an avid swimmer. He loved the water on his skin, the sunshine beating down on him. The one thing that made all this better than anything he had ever tried before was the one spending it with him. Keith may not have looked it, pale complexion and thin extremities, but he loved the water just as much as Lance did. Even though Keith hated going out, being outdoors was a totally different thing to him. He loved being with nature, messing around like he was one with it.

This was exactly what Lance needed to get his nerves settled. He stopped paddling when he was a few feet from his friends and decided to float around a little. Belly up and eyes closed, he let his mind drift with his body. The water felt safe to Lance, familiar and relaxing. He let the sun shine on his face and torso, accepting the warmth on his cooling skin. It was a good thing he convinced Keith to put sunscreen on before leaving the apartment because they would have both forgotten anyway. Everything seemed to fall away… _SPLASH_

“What the-?” Lance coughed the water out of his nose and throat from nearly drowning. The water was still and relatively calm so the wave that hit him was not caused by natural means. Looking around, Lance could see a dork with an apologetic look on his face. Without letting Keith talk, Lance readied himself into a battle stance.

“So, that’s how you wanna play, Keith?” Lance splashed water into his opponent’s face. Keith shifted from sorry to you're-going-down really quickly.

“Bring it on.”

It started as a playful couple’s quarrel. Lance and Keith were throwing cups and gallons of water at each other like a bunch of kids. Soon enough, things escalated when they both started to move, really move. Lance dove beneath the surface, swimming quickly through the water. If Keith didn’t just see it for himself, he would have thought his boyfriend was a shark. Even in the water, Keith was quick on his feet. Just when Lance sprung from the waves, Keith ducked into the water. They may have been frantically moving around but once they were in the water, there was a certain grace to it. Lance broke through the surface, Keith dove into the depths, things were getting serious. Keith may have been fast but Lance was faster. Once Keith stopped to breathe with only his head above the surface, Lance saw his opening. Keith’s eyes widened, knowing he had no escape and he was screwed, as Lance descended from above and tackled him into the water.

What was a little childish went into a full-on war.

The other three who were still on the sand just watched this all happen, making no move to stop them and just laughing at their idiocy. If Allura hadn’t gone away to get them refreshments, Hunk and Pidge would have either died of heatstroke or laughter from watching Lance and Keith for that long in the sun's heat. Hunk knew his best friend had some weird habit of taking a “fight” like this way too far but he didn’t mind. For years, he had to deal with 3-hour snowball fights and paintball battles. He was pretty sure Lance was a trained sniper for a while because of how well he could hit his targets.

“I can’t believe I’m friends with those morons.” Pidge was blunt as usual but her tone seemed different, almost sweet. She had been hanging out with them sporadically throughout the few weeks she had known they even existed. She spent a lot of time inside and surrounded by her one true love: technology. Being around these guys had her actually going outside more often than she ever had in her life which was uncomfortable at first but she had gotten used to it. She wanted to just be in this gang forever… _SPLASH_

“Watch it, Hunk!” A new contender has entered the ring. Not wanting to be let out of the fun, Hunk had just dropped in with a cannonball, taking the pair by surprise. After an effective hit in the middle of the battlefield, Keith and Lance were almost washed away by the waves. Soon, all three of them were laughing and flailing around like fish out of water. Ironic but if you saw them, you would have agreed with me.

“It’s nice to see them enjoying themselves.” Allura finished her cone a few minutes ago and opted to sunbathe next to Pidge.

“It does look like fun.” Pidge pouted slightly, not sure if she should be reading or playing.

“Why don’t you join them?”

“My pale skin is kind of sensitive to the outdoors.” She hugged her knees close to her chest, defensive and cautious. Allura looked up at Pidge, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Without saying a word, she brought herself to her feet and took Pidge by the waist.

“Woah, Allura! What are you doing?” She practically carried her overhead and tossed her into the deeper parts of the water, close to the three guys. _How can she be this strong?_

“Have fun.” Allura gave Pidge a thumbs-up before lying back down to toast in the sun. Thankfully, Pidge had removed her glasses earlier so the light wouldn’t be magnified in her eyes. She didn’t expect to be in the water at all but it felt great. The cold and the warm mixing together created a strange thermal equilibrium that she quite liked. She began to swim over to the rest of the gang, who stopped splashing about due to their tiredness. They almost didn’t see Pidge coming over until Lance looked all excited in her direction.

“I didn’t think you would actually get in.” Lance was swimming towards her, followed by Keith and Hunk.

“It would have been a waste to put on this much sunscreen and not use it.” Pidge wasn’t actually planning to leave the shade but it was kind of late to go back now.

“Glad you could make it.” Pidge smiled at what Hunk said. She had gotten close to all of them in such a short amount of time that she could barely remember how it happened. All she really remembers is Lance’s face and voice annoying her nonstop then this happened. She guessed that him and his boyfriend being from Garrison interested her. They had the best quality tech around and her dad being an alumnus only made that place seem more magical. She was already accepted but the new school year hadn’t started yet. Having Lance and Keith around gave her a sneak peak at the student life there.

They were having a great time, forgetting the many other strangers in the vicinity. It wasn’t until about 3 that afternoon that they stopped to take a break. After all the swimming, they didn’t really bother going back. They were exhausted but it was worth it. Everything was great…

Keith’s phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he walked off before answering.

“Hey Keith.”

“…Shiro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I don't post as often as i used to but my mind is drawing up blank so please understand.  
> school is stressing me out and i've been going through some things and i gotta do a lot of writing.  
> it's all just a mess and i hope things work themselves out soon


	16. Brother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes in unnanounced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro is always missing so...

“It’s good to hear your voice.” Keith hadn’t heard from his brother in months. He never wanted to bother him when he was working but he would often worry about him.

“It’s good to hear yours but why are you calling me?” Shiro chuckled through the speakers.

“Can’t I check in every now and then? Last time I didn’t call, you almost got expelled.” Keith knew he was smiling on the other end of the line but bringing that up wasn’t that funny to him (kind of).

“Fine. But you usually don’t get cell service when you’re out. Where are you right now?” Keith tried to brush off the memory of Shiro saving his ass when the Garrison called “his legal guardian” about his “discipline issue.” The lecture he gave Keith was as torturous as it was long. It was a good thing he found red when he did or he would have heard an endless amount of scolding from his older brother for getting booted from university.

“Isn’t there an airport close to you?” Then, everything clicked.

“I’m coming to pick you up right now.”

“Don’t bother. I got a cab a few minutes ago. Just need an address.” Keith knew what that meant.

“Leon Castle Apartments on 34th street. We’ll meet you at the door.”

“Alright. See y- wait, ‘we’?” Keith hung up before he could hear Shiro’s question. Lance was talking about how he first met Hunk when he saw Keith walking over. Before Lance could say anything, Keith interjected.

“We gotta go.” Lance saw that face again, the don’t-fight-me face. Instead of asking why, he got up from his seat and thanked everyone for coming. Keith waved goodbye to not seem rude but he really wanted to leave, to see Shiro again in so long.

Keith kind of regretted not bringing his motorcycle but Lance insisted that “he should be under the sun only when he could take his shirt off.” It took them about 5 minutes before a cab showed up. Keith was anxious to see his brother again, especially since he forgot to mention his new boyfriend. They finally made it to their apartment building. Keith paid the driver but didn’t bother to wait for the change, which Lance did.

There was a strange man, tall and rugged, just standing by the door. Looking up, the man smiled at Keith.

“Took you long enough,” the man said with a hint of laughter.

“At least I got here, Shiro.” Lance understood. This was the brother he heard about from Keith a few weeks prior. He didn’t get much information from him regarding his brother but he supposed that was enough for now. Keith wasn’t much of a talker when it came to family or some other personal things.

Shiro’s gaze shifted from his little brother to the tall Cuban who rode with him. It didn’t take him long to decipher the scene, especially when he snaked his arm around his brother’s waist.

“So, this is ‘we’.” He outstretched an open palm for Lance with a gentle smile plastered on his face.

“I’m Shiro, Keith’s older brother. Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone.” Lance, reluctant, stared at his hand for a few moments but once he looked up, shot a similar smile and shook it.

“Lance McClain. I’m your brother’s boyfriend.” He had one of the most genuine smiles on his face when he said that.

After all the pleasantries were finished, Keith opened the front door to let them inside. Going up, Shiro and Lance talked most of the way with a few entries from Keith every so often. Finally, they reached the door to Lance’s (and Keith’s) apartment and unlocked it as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, it was no use since the second they opened it, the meowing from inside got closer to them. It was not something Keith wanted to get into because he almost never saw his brother. Obviously, Lance picked up on his distaste and brought it upon himself to feed their cats.

Shiro and Keith were on the couch, catching up on things over the past year while Lance, being the mom he is, gave the cats their milk before making them go to bed. Blue hadn’t been feeling well for a few days so he thought an early bedtime might be good. If she was still sick, a visit to the vet would clear everything up. It wasn’t long until Lance decided to go to bed himself. After the day he had, he needed to recharge for work the next day. He basically passed out as soon as his head hit that pillow. Things seemed normal until Shiro mentioned something Keith would rather not think about.

“When are you going to become a pilot?” Keith was stunned to say the least. He had been working to be a pilot for most of his life and Shiro knew that there had to be something was keeping him from that goal if he hadn’t achieved it yet. Keith was more of a now-or-never kind of person, never really sat still unless it meant his work needed it.

“I’ve been taking a bit of a breather. Besides, I can’t just become a pilot overnight.”

“Maybe you could.” Keith paused, unsure if he heard him right.

“What are you talking about?”

“The airlines I work for has been looking for a new pilot. I could set up an interview for you if you come back with me.” Keith was speechless.

“I-I don’t know. I’m happy here and I - uh…”

“You don’t have to make a decision right now,” Shiro placed a consoling pat on Keith’s shoulder,” I’ll be here for 3 days until my next flight out.” Shiro got up to leave for his hotel. Being part of a major airlines had its perks but Keith was still having second thoughts. His hand on the door knob, Shiro tilts his face to look back with the corner of his eye.

“Just think about it. I wouldn’t want you to waste all those hours you spent for this.” Then, he was gone.

Keith wasn’t sure if he should be excited or terrified. Ever since the first time he saw a model airplane, Keith had been dreaming of becoming a pilot. To fly was his greatest wish and he was now closer to it than ever. One more thing he did not account for was a relationship. Meeting Lance was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. He never once thought about leaving him but now…

Keith’s lifelong obsession was only a call and plane ride away from becoming reality. He was an experienced flyer, a graduate from Garrison, the best flight school in the country and Shiro gave him inside connections. His fate would basically be sealed once he chose that path but what would he sacrifice for it? Lance, the boy he met at work, the one who lived across from him, a lover of cats, a great cook and performer, and the one he lov-.

He had a choice to make, one he didn’t think he’d ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the patience  
> i hope i can get a proper uploading schedule soon


	17. Choose to Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is experiencing a little inner turmoil for a choice he needs to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad i got this together this week  
> currently writing other works (one shots or au's)  
> also klance week is this month yay!

At around 3 in the morning, the city outside should be asleep. Virtually no cars on the road, most buildings have pitch black windows, and everything stands still. The sun is still far from the horizon, the moon and stars continue to rule the sky in its navy blue glory. It’s usually a lovely night.

This was not the case for Keith. The cars in his mind were stuck in traffic, the windows were leaking fluorescents, nothing was peaceful anymore. He laid awake, staring at the ceiling and weighing the pros and cons of his possible choices. He willed himself not to glance to his side, where a certain dark beauty was sound asleep. He knew that looking at him would only make him feel worse. If Lance knew about the job offer, he would convince him to go. If Keith left, Lance would be alone again. He would be alone again. If Keith doesn’t tell Lance about the offer and just stay, he would find out anyway.

It seemed like any choice Keith decided to make would end up with them both in tears.

Keith’s eyelids were basically lead but his thoughts kept him conscious. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under them only got darker and puffier. Still, he felt no urge to pass out. Suddenly, he felt something stir in the space next to him. He knew he shouldn’t have but he turned to see him. The soft look Lance had when he slept was enough to bring Keith to tears, burning like acid as it dripped down the sides of his face. It didn’t help that Lance was so peaceful. It didn’t help that he continued to shift in his sleep. It didn’t help that Lance scooted closer to Keith. It didn’t help when Lance brought him into an embrace. The tears seemed to be ever-flowing.

The bed seemed bigger when it was just him in it.

Lance woke up to the unfamiliarity. Slowly, he opened his drooping eyelids to find that his boyfriend wasn’t there. He rose half of his body, supporting himself by his elbows to check the time. 3: 47 a.m. _Why was Keith already out of bed_? Lance was sure he felt him climb into bed just a few minutes after he did. It’s way too early. _Where was he_?

Lance stretched his legs over the bedside, blindly feeling for his slippers on the floor. Once he got them on, he began is search for Keith. Everything was still dark and difficult to navigate even with the moonlight beaming through the windows. Peeking his head around the corner, things seemed in order until something caught his gaze. The living room hadn’t moved for months, so when a shadow appears by the window, solid and unmoving, it stuck out. He inched closer to the figure he knew too well. That damn mullet. It seemed Keith still hadn’t noticed Lance approaching him, or if he did, he didn’t react in the slightest.

“Keith, what are you doing up this early?” He still didn’t make any move indicating he heard him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” His voice came out chilly and monotone. Lance could swear he saw his breath when he exhaled.

“You wanna talk about it?” Keith made no response, staring blankly onto the street.

“Come on, Keith. You’re kinda scaring me. Say something.” Lance didn’t bother hiding the desperation in his voice. He knew something was up and he was not about to leave Keith like this. He moved closer, taking a seat that made him mere inches in front of him. He brought his hand to Keith’s face. _So wet and cold_. He shook him a bit until he turned to face him.

“Please.”

Keith was not ready for any of this. Without warning, he broke into tears for the fourth time that night.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“You can start by telling me what’s going on.” Lance felt him shake his head, but he made no more protest.

“I don’t want to leave you.” _That came out of nowhere_. Lance was not expecting that answer. He was way too confused, but he knew Keith would tell him once he was ready. Crying takes priority.

“Hey… hey, I’m right here for you.”

They stayed like this for what felt like years. Keith’s tears didn’t feel like stopping and Lance didn’t feel like sleeping.

“You know how I really wanted to be a pilot?” Keith finally said through the sobs.

“Yeah, of course.” He took a deep breath. He let his fingers wrap around the hand cradling his face.

“Shiro offered me a job at the airlines. If I take it, then I need to uproot my whole life. This apartment, the coffeeshop, Red _, you_ , all the things I care about would be gone.” Lance was silent. Face unreadable. Body stiff.

Keith didn’t bring himself to look up at Lance. He couldn’t. He knew exactly what would be waiting for him if he did. He gripped Lance’s hand tighter, fearing it would vanish through his weak muscles.

“Keith…”

“I can’t leave you.” It came out broken, not unlike the boy saying it. He felt the hand slip through his hold. He gave way. He wasn’t about to force Lance to stay if he didn’t want to. He could never bring himself to do anything so awful. Then, as quickly as the touch left, another wrapped his entire being. _How could a hug be so warm_?

“I won’t tell you to do anything. I know this is a big decision, but you don’t need to think about it right now. Come back to bed. We can talk about this when the sun is up.” Keith buried his face into Lance’s shoulder even further. After a whimper, he nodded.

Lance was cautious, holding and guiding Keith like he was a week-old kitten. They didn’t talk when they walked through the hall. They didn’t whisper when the entered the bedroom. But they did one thing before drifting.

A pair of eyes was the last thing they both remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the choice: coming soon


	18. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance or Lifelong Dream?  
> Pick only ONE, keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think i would make my story this long

The sun rose gently over the horizon, illuminating everything in its path. The flowers started dancing in the wind and sunshine, street lamps were going out, the city was beaming with life. It seemed that everything the light touched started anew. It was a new day for new thoughts and new ideas. All were ready to begin a new chapter … except one place.

Lance woke to a familiar feeling: loneliness. He opened his eyes to an empty bedside, still warm from the one who vacated it. He got up slowly, mind still foggy from the interrupted sleep. He struggled to his feet and made his way to the door. He turned to the bathroom’s direction for a much-needed face-washing but stopped in his tracks when he breathed in. The smell was incredible, emanating from behind him. He turned again, changing course to follow the sweetness in the air.

Keith was in the kitchen, preparing the coffees they both grew to call their favorites. Lance made no move to disturb Keith in his artistry but that proved to be moot when he looked up at him, face unclear of emotion but one thing was clear. Just behind his eyes said one thing…

_Decided_.

Lance unconsciously braced himself for something he may not have been ready to hear. He did his best to calm himself but nothing he could think of helped in any way. He went over to his seat at the breakfast bar to rest his weak knees. He sat with his back turned to Keith, who was walking over with their two mugs. He took his seat in front of Lance, pushing a blue cup into his view. Lance gladly accepted before taking a few thoughtful sips, not making eye contact with Keith at all.

“Lance…” Keith was looking into the brown liquid in his cup, gripping the red ceramic tighter as he willed himself to speak. Lance glanced back at Keith but not fully turning his face.

“I’m going to call Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

Keith woke to a familiar feeling: warmth. He let his hands wander over his torso to feel where the heat came from. Once he dragged one over his chest, he felt a soft hand lying limp on him. He opened his eyes to see Lance, fast asleep and beautiful as ever. He swallowed the lump in his throat just thinking about how much he wanted to stay with him, stay just like this forever. Moving slowly to not wake him, Keith looked at the bedside clock: 8: 21 a.m.

As he shifted his weight to crawl over Lance, he gave his boyfriend one more look before getting off the bed. He knelt down to Lance’s face, taking in as much as he could of him: his face, his smell, his breathing. Leaning down, he gave him a delicate kiss on his forehead before heading out of the bedroom.

He went into the kitchen, opening the overhead cupboard for their signature mugs. He knew he needed a coffee and he would be damned if he didn’t make one for Lance. He loaded the coffee maker with roasted grounds before replacing the filter and stepping back. He leaned on the nearby wall, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, to let himself think over a few things. It didn’t really prove to be necessary since his mind was made up the moment he looked into Lance’s eyes earlier that morning.

Once the brew was ready, Keith poured the black coffee into each of their mugs before adding his barista flair. He heard the bedroom door open and smiled to himself. He made his decision. It was the best one he knew he could make.

 

* * *

 

Lance froze. He was pretty sure he knew what that meant. Keith was going to call Shiro and take the job, try to make long distance work, but Lance knew that wouldn’t really work in the long run. Keith would eventually forget about Lance, break up with him and live his new and adventurous life. He had no room for something holding him back. He felt tears banging on the edge of his waterline, threatening to break through and spill relentlessly.

Keith grabbed hold of his wrist, thumbs rubbing circles until Lance came to. He looked deep into his eyes, look unwavering.

“I’m going to turn down the offer.” Time stopped. Lance’s breath paused in his throat. _Did he hear that right?_

“-What?”

Keith relaxed his grip, stroking the back of his hand before interlocking their fingers. He continued, now letting himself smile.

“I said ‘I don’t want to leave you’, so I won’t.”

“What about your dream job? The one thing you wanted since you were a little kid?”

“With my skills, I can get into anywhere with a plane.” Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap or kiss that smirk off of Keith’s face.

“So, I guess you’re stuck with me.” Lance leaned forward, leaving about 6 inches between them.

“Looks that way.” Keith moved closer. 4 inches.

“Does this mean I have to work harder so I could be your co-pilot?” 3 inches.

“We’ve been co-pilots since Grande Mocha Frappuccino.” 2 inches.

“You remember my order?” 1 inch.

“I can’t forget a moment with you.” Keith finally closed the gap between them. The kiss was long and supple, leaving both of them weak to the bone. They broke apart but didn’t stray too far, resting their foreheads against each other for support, both physical and moral.

“I really love you.”

“I really love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was at the gate for flight 784 that was leaving for Denver soon. Lance had gone off to the nearby restaurant to give him his alone time as he said his goodbye’s to Shiro.

“Are you _sure_ you aren’t coming?” Keith looked over his shoulder, just barely seeing Lance in the corner of his eye.

“Definitely,” he said with a smile on his face. He faced him again, “be careful out there.” Shiro brought Keith into a huge brotherly embrace, one hand patting gently on his upper back. He stepped back, moving slowly but surely to the gate to board the flight he was piloting.

“I’ll see you soon.” Just like that, he was gone, disappearing into the long walkway to the plane outside.

Keith walked over to Lance, who had just finished ordering their lunch. Lance finished work about an hour and a half ago and Keith called in to ask for someone to cover his shift until he got there later that day. They were both surprised they even made it to the airport before Shiro had to actually board the plane. They sat across from each other in a single table, dark brown wood with a rectangular top and long, slender legs.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, eyebrows raised questioningly but paired with a loving smile on his lips.

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you’ll get to be a pilot soon? I mean who knows? Maybe we could be here again but to actually fly the plane instead of waving it off from an airport restaurant.” Keith chuckled through his nostrils, almost choking on his own breath.

“Yeah, maybe.” _But I can wait for you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for an epilogue


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

_6 years later_

It was a Sunday morning, just another day for a certain pair. Although, they needed to wake up particularly early that day for a flight. Sure, it was cheaper to get early-bird tickets but the morning time still didn’t sit well for Keith. He may not have been exhausted out of his mind like he used to but it still made him feel groggy to be awake that early. At least he had someone to love lying next to him when he woke up. He loved waking up before Lance so he could just watch him as long as he wanted. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, smiling when he made eye contact with Keith.

“Morning, beautiful.”

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Breakfast wasn’t anything fancy, just the most amazing omelet ever. It didn’t matter how many times Keith had Lance’s (or Hunk’s) cooking, the flavors bursting in his mouth was always met with a slight foodgasm. Their bags were already packed for the flight, so they decided to take this Sunday morning easy. It was rare that they got to relax so much before a flight. From past experience, Keith had grown to know the pain of running to the gate like a Home Alone movie when he found out just how fickle Lance could be about packing. At least his days were never boring.

They got to the Teludav Airport at least 2 hours before the flight was scheduled to take off, as per usual. They walked through the halls with practiced grace, weaving through the crowds like they were just a leaf in the wind. They entered the entrance to the plane earlier than they expected to, a nice change for Keith. After getting greetings from the flight attendants, they finally got to the cockpit where they checked plane schematics for flight M-032.

Keith, the pilot, had thoroughly checked every tiny detail at least twice or thrice before he was satisfied. Lance, the co-pilot, had looked for any minute error that may go unnoticed to Keith; however, unlikely. They worked great this way, Keith taking control with Lance being his support whenever needed. It was no wonder Allura suggested that they work together for Coran at Teludav Connections and Transports when Lance graduated. They were incredibly in sync. They were a good team.

The pilots waited in their seats as the passengers began boarding. The weather forecast promised clear skies, which pleased them just fine. It wasn’t that they couldn’t handle a little rain and turbulence, but smooth flying was definitely something they wouldn’t pass up. It wasn’t long until the plane was secured and ready to leave the gate.

“We are cleared for take-off.”

They pulled away from the building and turned to face the runway. They started to accelerate down the open space until they finally got enough speed to pull up. They were in the air right when dawn broke, creating a lovely image that they saw almost every other day. But speaking honestly, the best sight they saw everyday was each other.

The plane was above the clouds, flying through the thin air of the stratosphere. It was going to be a long flight but that didn’t bother Lance or Keith. Their work brought people together from all over the world.

The sun was shining through the windshield of the plane’s cockpit, light reflecting off of two golden rings.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes my second work  
> There are more in store so stay tuned!


End file.
